Stories of Terror
by Roniturtle
Summary: Six Halloween stories that will have you scared out of your mind! Curl up with a friend as you read these tales of fear and be prepared to get no sleep, (or fall out of your chair laughing,) as you read about the TMNTs and friends from various universes deal with monsters, aliens, ghouls and ghost. I own nothing, please R&R. Some slight violence. Slight tcest in one story, RXL.
1. Chapter 1

Stories of Terror

So I've written some one-shot Halloween stories a few years back that I've been attempting to put on my account. I have about four or five stories and hopefully I can get them up before the end of the year. Please RR and let me know what you think. On to the first story.

Aliens Vs. Monsters.

"Alright!" Raphael called out as he made his way to the living room dressed in his vampire Halloween costume, "Halloween is here and it is time to trick or treat!" He looked around and watched Donnie and Leo walk into the living room with parts of their costumes still in their hands.

"Where's Mikey?" Donnie asked as he put on a lab coat, he then placed a balding fake head over his head and put a long mustache over his lip. "Einstein hates to be kept waiting when it comes to getting candy," He said with a chuckle. He pulled out his t-phone and looked at the time, "And besides that, it's almost six; we need to get going if we want to get the good candy."

"MIKEY, let's go!" Leo called out behind him, "Anyone seen my helmet, an astronaut isn't complete without his helmet."

"Do you boys have everything you need?" The three turtles looked toward the dojo and watched as Master Splinter made his way out, "Remember, it is cold out there, make sure you have your jackets on under your costumes."

"Sensei!" The three turtles huffed in annoyance, "The one time we put clothes on and you want us to ruin it with jackets?" Raph huffed and shook his head, "I don't think so."

Splinter shook his head, "Teenagers," He muttered in exasperation.

"Come on Mikey!" Raph called out; then looked around the room, "Where are the bags?"

"Got them right here," Donnie handed a bag to each of his brothers, "And here is your space helmet Leo."

"Where is Michelangelo?" Splinter asked looking down the hallway.

"I'm right here," A tired voice called out. Everyone turned to see Mikey, dressed in a prince outfit, slowly make his way into the living room. He sat on the couch and leaned his head back tiredly.

"Wow Mikey," Leo looked him over, "You are looking more green than usual."

Splinter walked over to him, a look of concern on his face, he placed a paw on Mikey's head, "Hmmm, you seem to be very warm Michelangelo," He noted, "You may have a fever," He turned to the others, "I believe it is not a good idea for your brother to venture out tonight."

"But Sensei," Mikey said as he attempted to lift his head, "Halloween only comes once a year."

"Then you can go next year," Splinter told him, "Right now you should stay here and rest."

"But I'll miss the Halloween parade." Mikey whined as he laid himself down on the couch.

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned to see April walking into the lair, "Everyone ready to go?"

"Hey April," Donnie smiled widely at the pretty red-haired girl dressed in a fairy's custom, but his smile faded when a tall dark haired boy followed her in, "And Casey," He muttered with contempt as Casey, dressed in a skeleton custom snaked his arm around April's shoulder and gave him a crooked grin.

"Hey guys," He responded with a smug grin.

"Well, we're ready to go but I'm afraid Mikey isn't going to be joining us." Leo placed his space helmet over his head, "He's not feeling very well." He pulled out his t-phone and frowned, "Anyone hear from Karai or Shini?" He asked, "I was hoping they'd want to come with us."

Raph elbowed him, "More like you were hoping Karai would want to come with us," He said with a wink.

Leo blushed and looked away as the others shook their heads, "I think they're checking out an old abandoned warehouse that once belonged to the Foot," April advised as Casey walked over to Mikey, "Supposedly there's still some activity going on."

"Well, sorry to hear you're not feeling well Mikester," Casey was telling him, "But don't worry, we'll get extra candy for you."

Mikey let out a huff, "I don't want handed-down candy," He muttered as Master Splinter walked over to him with a blanket, "I want my own!" He watched as the group of teens began to make their way out of the lair, "Man, this is the worse Halloween ever!"

"Be careful out there!" Splinter called after them, "Stay in a group and no eating any of the candy till after you get home!"

"SENSEI!" The group of teens groaned in embarrassment as they quickly walked out of the lair.

Splinter turned to Mikey, "Get some rest Michelangelo," He advised while tucking the blanket around him, "I will be in the dojo if you need anything."

Mikey watched him leave then rolled over onto his side, "What I need is to go out and have some fun," He said with a yawn, he closed his eyes and had just started to drift off when a noise outside the lair caught his attention, he sat up in bewilderment, "Can't be the guys coming back already, they just left," he slowly began to get off the couch, "Maybe they forgot something," as he was about to walk toward the turnstiles, a small green figure came running in looking frantic, "Mondo Gecko?"

"Oh hey Mikey!" The young mutant called out holding up his phone, "You have got to check this out!"

"Why, what's happening?" Mikey asked anxiously.

"There are all these aliens out there and their turning everyone into monsters!" Mondo yelled out, "You got to get out there and help!"

"I can't leave," Mikey told him fearfully, "I'm sick," He tapped his knuckle against his chin, "But the others are out there, I'll give them a call."

"There's no time for that Mikey!" Mondo yelled out pulling on Mikey's arm, "Besides they've probably already been turned into monsters by the aliens!"

"Calm down Mondo!" Mikey yelled as he grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him hard, "You don't know that!" He let go of his friend and began to pace, "Besides, it's Halloween and you're probably just mistaking kids costumes for something else."

"I know the difference between real monsters and kids dressed as monsters," Mondo insisted, "And besides, the aliens are flying everywhere and their shooting people and mutants with lasers and turning them into horrible frightening monsters!" Mikey watched as Mondo fell to the floor and grabbed his head, sobbing as he recalled the horrific scenes.

"Okay Mondo," Mikey placed a comforting hand on Mondo's shoulder, "I'll go check it out, but since I'm supposed to be sleeping, how bout you stay here and take my place," He held up the blanket and beckoned for Mondo to lay down on the couch, Mondo complied and Mikey covered him up, "Just hide under this blanket and pretend to sleep," He advised him, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be careful out there Mikey," Mondo called after him as the youngest turtle hopped over the turnstiles and disappeared out of the lair.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mikey quickly and quietly made his way out of the lair and though the sewers to the nearest manhole cover. He lifted the cover and quickly made his way out, his eyes roaming over the area and noting a strange fog that seemed to be coming from everywhere. 'I don't know what Mondo is talking about,' He thought to himself, 'There's no aliens out….' At that moment, a loud whirling noise sounded above his head and he looked up in time to see a large spaceship fly over him with beams of light shooting out of a long tube. Mikey's eyes widen and he let out a loud scream as he ran for cover.

He pressed himself against a wall and watched the beam go past him. After it had disappeared down the next street he let out a huge breath and continued to look for his brothers. As he turned the corner, a noise sounded behind him.

"Mikey?"

Michelangelo let out a breath of relief and turned to see his brothers slowly walking over to him, "Boy am I glad to see you guys….." Mikey began with a smile that quickly faded when he noted his brothers seemed strangely different, "Uh, what's the matter with you guys?" He asked as he realized they seemed to be in a zombie like state, "You eat some rotten candy or something?"

"What are you doing here Mikey?" Raph asked coming toward him. "I'm sure Master Splinter didn't give you permission to be out here," His voice was slow and taunting and Mikey did a double take when he saw Raph's fangs seemed very real and were dripping with blood.

"Uhhh," Mikey began as he started backing up away from them. He looked at his brothers closely and noted their eyes were blood shot red and their skin was a sickly pale green.

"And I know Master Splinter is going to be very angry with you once he learns you left," Leo sneered as he advanced toward the youngest turtle, twirling his astronaut gun menacingly.

"You didn't sneak out to get candy did you Mike?" Donnie asked as he pulled his Halloween bag out and placed his hand inside, "Because we got lots of extra candy for you little brother."

Mikey watched fearfully as Donnie pulled his hand out of the bag and shoved a handful of live worms, bugs and spiders in his face. He let out another loud scream then turned and ran away, tears streaming down his face as loud laughter could be heard behind them.

"I can't believe it!" Mikey yelled out, "My brothers have actually been turned into monsters!" He stopped to catch his breath, "I've got to get help!"

"MIKEY!" The youngest turtle looked behind him as he heard Raph calling out his name, "Where are you?!"

"There's no need to be afraid!" Donnie called out.

"We have a lot more candy for you!" Leo yelled.

"So, come out come out wherever you are!" Raph yelled as the others began laughing loudly.

Fearing for his life, Mikey continued down the street occasionally looking behind him. He had just turned another corner, his head turned to see if his brothers were still following when he banged into another figure. He fell to the ground and looked up to see Casey looming over him, his hockey mask pulled down over his face.

"Oh wow, Casey," Mikey said breathlessly as he got up off the ground, "Am I glad to see you." He pulled on Casey's arm, "Where's April, I need help, my bros have gone completely insane!" A whirling noise above had the turtle looking up, "There are aliens flying around turning my bros and everyone into monsters!" He turned to look at Casey when he realized the young teen was not moving, "Uhh, Casey," He started backing away when he saw Casey holding up a long bloody knife, "You okay there dude?"

He continued to back away in fear when Casey began to silently advance toward him with the knife slowly going over his head, "Uhhh, well Casey," Mikey began as he continued to walk backward, "I see your clearly upset over me interrupting your trick or treating so I'll just leave you alone and go look for April by myself." He turned to run but saw, coming down the street, his brothers slowly walking toward him. "Oh no!" He turned and ran down an alley.

He found an unlock door and quickly ducked in, "Oh Boy, Mondo wasn't kidding," He muttered as he shut the door and leaned heavily against it, "I've got to find April and hopefully we can find a way to get everyone back to normal."

"I'm right here Mikey," April's voice suddenly sounded behind him, "And everyone _is_ normal."

Mikey looked up and gasped in horror upon seeing April. She was still dressed in her fairy costume but now it was torn and covered in blood, "What's the matter Mikey?" She asked as she came toward him, "Don't you like my costume?" She held her arms out to him and he saw her arms were dark and bloody, "I made it special, just for you." She smiled hauntingly, "Don't you think it's pretty." She came closer, "Come on Mikey, let me give you a hug!"

Mikey attempted to speak but his voice caught in his throat, instead he pulled open the door and ran back into the fog covered night. He looked around frantically and watched as his brothers and Casey walked out of the fog coming toward him while behind him, April was walking out of the alley. "I've got to get out of here!" He cried out and ran toward the docks.

He found himself in front of an old warehouse and went inside where he saw both Karai and Shinigami taking an inventory of various boxes, "Karai! Shini!" The two girls turned to see Mikey coming toward them looking panicked, "You've got to help me," He grabbed Karai, "Our brothers!" He turned to Shin, "Our friends, they've been zapped by aliens and they've become monsters!"

"Calm down Mikey," Karai told him as she turned away from him and continued to look over the various objects, "Of course their monsters, they are teenagers after all."

Mikey looked from one girl to the other, "Are you not listening to me?" He asked flabbergasted, "My bros are trying to feed me bugs!"

"That's nothing unusual," Karai shrugged, "You eat bugs all the time," She turned to him and grinned evilly, "Don't you Mikey?"

"And they are your brothers," Shini said nonchalantly, "Isn't that what brothers do?"

Mikey shook his head in disbelief, "You don't understand, I need to…"

"What you need, _Mikey_, is to leave us alone and let us get back to our inventory!" Shini suddenly turned and Mikey gasped when he saw she now had green skin, long blood red nails, blood red eyes and long fangs sticking out of her mouth.

Mikey backed away from her and turned to Karai who still had her back to him, "Karai, are you seeing this?!"

Karai turned and looked at him with a mocking smile, "Seeing what Mikey?" She asked sweetly as she started to move toward him. Mikey watched horrified as she went from walking to slithering and she slowly began to transform herself into a demonic snake, "SSSSShini alwayssss lookssss like that, sssss." She hissed as he backed away and out of the warehouse.

"I'll go back to the lair and get Sensei and Mondo," He told himself as he got to a manhole cover and lowered himself into the sewers. He quickly got home and ran in. "Sensei!" He looked around and saw a figure still sleeping on the couch. "Mondo!" He ran over and took off the blanket, "Mondo you were right, I need help and…..AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Mikey screamed upon seeing Mondo was now looking like Frankenstein. His head was square and he had bolts sticking out of his neck. The human gecko slowly sat up with his arms out-stretched and looking at Mikey with zombie like eyes.

"MASTER SPLINTER!" Mikey ran toward the dojo where he found Splinter sitting in the lotus position in deep meditation. The rat opened his eyes and watched as his youngest came running over to him in a blind panic, "Master Splinter, there's this weird fog rolling in from who knows where, aliens have invaded and they are turning everyone into monsters, my brothers are trying to feed me bugs, Casey and April have become murdering psychotics, Shinigami has turned into an actual witch, Karai is a demonic snake and Mondo Gecko has become a Frankenstein's monster!" He wrapped his arms around his Sensei and shook hard, "We got to do something!"

Splinter chuckled and petted Mikey's head, "Michelangelo, you are letting your imagination run away from you again," He said as he gently pried Mikey off him.

"But my brothers are monsters!" He told him frantically.

"Of course they are," Splinter replied as he got himself off the floor, "They are teenagers after all." Mikey watched dumbfounded as Splinter led him to the grate overlooking the large tree and gestured toward the outside, "You see Michelangelo, there is nothing to be afraid of, there are no aliens or creepy fog or even monsters running around outside," He let out a hum, "there is only the moonoooooon."

Mikey fearfully looked up at his Sensei as the large rat let out a loud howl. He backed away when Splinter turned and Mikey watched in shock as Splinter slowly transformed into a large werewolf "Oh no Master Splinter," Mikey cried out as he back himself toward the entrance of the dojo, "Not you too!" He turned and started to run toward the doorway but stopped when he saw his brothers, Mondo, Casey, April, Karai and Shini coming toward him.

"This isn't happening! This isn't happening!" Mikey cried out as he started back into the dojo but froze when he bumped into werewolf Splinter. "Join us Mikey," everyone spoke slowly and ominously as they made their way toward him, "We can have lots of fun."

Mikey continued to try and back away but they were now surrounding him and had cut off any chance for escape. "NO, NO, NO, NO!" Mikey yelled out as he was brought to his knees and covered his head as their taunting voices echoed loudly around him, "this isn't happening, this is not happening!"

"Mikey," Donnie sang out as he held a variety of creepy bugs in his hands and waved them in his face, "join us."

"Join us Mikey," Leo said trying to reach out and grab him.

"Become one with us now little brother, it'll go easier on you," Raph said as he opened his mouth showing off his large, bloody fangs.

"NOOOOOOO!" Mikey cried out as he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Mikey, wake up!" The small turtle looked up to see Leonardo looking down at him in concern. Mikey sat up and realized he was still on the couch, surrounded by his brothers and friends who were looking as normal as they had when they first left the lair.

"It sounded like you were having a nightmare Mike," Donnie said as Master Splinter walked out of the dojo, "Are you okay?"

Mikey looked around in confusion and his eyes landed on Splinter, "Sensei, you're a rat!"

Splinter looked at him started by his outburst, "So I have been told, Michelangelo," He replied somewhat annoyed.

Mikey looked at his brothers, "And you guys are mutants!"

The other turtles looked at each and rolled their eyes, "What are you talking about Mikey?" Raph demanded.

"Oh wow guys," He said as he realized what had happened, "It was so crazy, I was being chased by you and all of you had been changed into monsters by these strange aliens, and Karai was there, and Shini and you were all trying to force me to eat BUGS!"

Everyone laughed and shook their heads at him, "Sounds like quite the dream Mikey," April said as Splinter placed a paw on Mikey's head.

"It seems your fever has broken my son," Splinter told as he turned to the others, "But you should still rest so how about all of you go into the kitchen and I will look over your candy."

"We got some candy for you too Mikey," Casey told him as he followed the others into the kitchen, "We'll put it in a separate bag and you can have it tomorrow."

Mikey smiled at their retreating figures and laid back down, "It was just a dream," He muttered, "Nothing to worry about." He was just about to drift off again when a noise was heard from just outside the turnstiles. The young turtle cautiously sat up and watched with wide eyes as Mondo Gecko jumped over the turnstiles.

"Oh hey Mikey!" His gecko friend called out holding up his phone, "You have got to check this out!"

Mikey's eyes widen in fear and he shook his head at him, "No, no, no noooooo!" the young turtle jumped off the couch and ran toward his room with a loud scream.

"Mondo Gecko?" Mondo turned to see the others walking out of the kitchen, "What happened?" Leo asked, "And where's Mikey?"

Mondo shrugged, "I don't know guys," He told them, "I just came over here to show off my new game," He held up his phone, "It's called Aliens Vs. Monsters."

~End~

So what do you think? Please R&R, I've got a few more horror stories to add and hopefully I'll get them up sometime soon, and to all my readers who celebrate Halloween, have a safe and happy one. Thanks and peace:)


	2. Chapter 2 A Picture of Truth

This story is a human AU based on the 2012 series.

A Picture of Truth

The tall man walked briskly into the room and placed his briefcase on the desk. He looked at the two men sitting in the chairs across from him as he took his seat. "Good morning gentlemen," He said as he nodded toward them, "My name is Jonathon Bishop, your father's lawyer," He opened his briefcase and removed a manila folder, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Yoshi Hamato and Mr. Saki Hamato," He opened the folder as he spoke, "Although I do wish it was under better circumstances."

"My name is Saki Oroku," The tall dark haired angry looking man said in a deep voice that seemed to be filled with contempt.

Bishop looked up in surprise, "I'm sorry, I thought I was meeting the sons of Yuuta Hamato."

"**I** was adopted," Saki informed him with a low hateful tone.

"Saki," Bishop looked to the other man, "You are still father's son," He said with an exasperated tone, "Just because you were adopted does not mean he did not love you."

"We shall see, Yoshi," Saki responded turning back to Bishop, "We shall see." He nodded to Bishop who looked back to his papers.

"Alright then," Bishop said rather uncomfortably, "I'll skip the formalities and get right to the point," He cleared his throat and brought out two pieces of paper, "Yuuta had four grandsons," He looked up at the two men.

"Yes," Yoshi responded, proudly, "My sons."

Bishop nodded, "Yuuta has left each of them a sizeable trust fund to be available to them on their twenty-first birthdays." Yoshi nodded as Bishop continued, "The rest of his assets have been divided in half to be equally shared between the two of you,"

"And what of his house?" Saki demanded.

Bishop continued to look over the papers, "According to the will, the mansion is to be given specifically to you Mr. Yoshi." He looked up at him as the kinder of the two men nodded happily. "That's about it, are there any questions?"

Saki stood up angrily and stared down at Yoshi, "You got Teng Shen and the four boys I should have had," He muttered angrily, "You got father's last name and now…." He nodded toward Bishop, "You have his mansion," He turned and began to walk away, "Enjoy it."

Bishop watched as Saki left his office, slamming the door behind him, "I am sorry if he was upset over this," Bishop told Yoshi as they watched Saki leave, "But he _was_ left quite a large sum by your father."

Yoshi shook his head, "I do apologize for my brother," He said as the two men shook hands, "The loss of father has weighed heavily on him."

Bishop nodded in understanding and bid goodbye as Yoshi left the room. Yoshi made his way to the elevator where he found Saki waiting for the lift to arrive, "Saki," Yoshi placed a hand on Saki's shoulder, "Father may have given me the house but it is a large estate with several rooms, how bout we share it and you come live we me?"

Saki turned to him with a look of surprise, "After everything we have gone through you would want me to live with you?"

"After everything we have gone through, we should reconcile and be like we use to be," The two entered the elevator and made their way to the first floor, "Shen is gone, mother and father are gone, we are all we have now," He extended his hand, "Let us not waste this time hating each other, let us be the brothers we once were."

Saki looked down at the hand for several seconds before finally taking it in his, "Very well Yoshi," He said with a small smile, "I will move in with you and I will be happy to bury the hatchet." The two brothers left the building and made their way to the subway, "I have an idea Yoshi," Saki said as they waited for their train to arrive, "How about we sell the house and split the proceeds,"

Yoshi contemplated the idea but only for a short moment before shaking his head, "The house has been in our family for generations Saki and father has told us several times he wanted the home to stay in the family," He said as a train came to halt in front of them. They stepped onto the train and found two seats, "Beside, I would like to hand it down to my sons when I pass on," He stated with a smile, "My boys have always loved that house." Saki nodded and turned away from Yoshi, his eyes narrowed in deep thought as the two men headed toward their father's home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, Yoshi stood on the stoop of the house and smiled widely as four young boys exited a taxi and ran into his arms, "My sons!" He cried out as he held them tightly, "How I have missed you."

"We missed you too father!" The smallest of the four boys with light blond hair looked up at the tall man with his baby blue eyes sparkling, "I couldn't wait to go on holiday!" He yelled excitedly.

"Is this going to be our new home?" The short boy with red hair and green eyes asked anxiously as they made their way into the grand house, "Ojichan's house?"

"Of course not Raph," A taller boy with brown hair and brown eyes looked around the large entryway, "We're only here for a week, then we go back to boarding school," He looked over at Yoshi, "Right father?"

Yoshi smiled at his four sons, "Ah my boys," He said with a twinkle in his eyes as he led them into a large room to the right off the entryway. The four boys sat on the couch and watched as their father walked over to the fireplace and stared up at a portrait of him with Saki as younger boys, and on either side was their father and mother, "I have actually been thinking about that," He said thoughtfully as he turned toward them, "How bout you finish off this year of school, then you come back here to stay?" He looked from one excited face to the other, "You can enroll in the high school down the street and we can see each other every day!"

"Yeah!" The four boys cried out, "See Donnie," Raph jabbed his brother in the ribs, "This is our home now."

"Do you mean it father?" The dark haired boy with the deep blue eyes walked over to him and threw his arms around Yoshi's waist.

Yoshi chuckled, "Yes Leonardo," He told him as the others cheered happily, "Your grandfather loved this house and I can remember a time when this place was filled with laughter and joy," He looked at each of his sons, "I think it is time it was filled with that once again." He led the four boys to the other end of the house and toward the backyard, "I and your uncle Saki will have the home fixed up and it will be prepared for you when you return during the Christmas holiday." He opened the door to the back of the house and his four sons followed him outside where a large graveyard could be seen just beyond the fence of the back yard.

Leonardo looked up at his father nervously, "Uncle Saki is here?" He asked.

Yoshi looked down at him and nodded, "I have invited him to stay here with me," He explained as he led the boys to the family graveyard, "After your grandfather died, he was very upset when we were told the house was to be mine," He stopped in front of a freshly laid grave and sighed deeply, "After everything that happened between us I felt it was one way I could make amends with him."

"But father," Donnie came over to him, "You and Uncle Saki have been at odds since you and mom got married," He pointed out, "Why do this?"

"Donatello," Yoshi looked down at him, "If you and one of your brothers were at odds, wouldn't you want to find a way to bring peace between you?"

Donnie looked down in contemplation and nodded, "I guess so father," He admitted.

Michelangelo came up and took Yoshi's hand, "I think it's a great idea dad," He smiled up at him.

"You would Mikey," Raph muttered.

But Mikey only raspberried him, "I know I wouldn't want to be angry with any of my bros if it could be helped."

"Thank you Michelangelo." Yoshi replied then looked over at Raph, "Are you okay with this, Raphael?"

Raphael shrugged, "Do I have a choice?"

Yoshi smiled at him, "Not really."

"Then I guess I'm okay with it," He replied rather reluctantly.

Yoshi looked down at Leonardo, "And you my son?"

"If it makes you happy father," He responded. He and his brothers gathered around Yoshi and the five Hamatos looked down at the grave, "Rest in peace Ojichan," Mikey said as he placed a single flower on the grave.

The week went by fast and before long Yoshi, along with Saki, watched as the four boys prepared to leave. "We will see you in a few months for the Christmas holiday." Yoshi told them as they made their way to the taxi, "I will miss you boys very much," He bent down and gave each child a hug, "Call me when you get to your school."

"Yes father," Leo replied as he and the others placed their suitcases in the trunk.

"I have something for you father," Mikey said as he handed a Yoshi a wrapped square box.

Yoshi opened it and revealed it to be a painting of the home with the graveyard in the back, clearly showing his grandfather's grave, "I miss Ojichan." The small boy told him.

Yoshi smiled and gently petted his head, "As do I," He told him, "Your painting is magnificent; I will hang it up in the entryway by the staircase." Mikey gave his father one last hug then climbed into the back of the taxi.

As his brothers piled into the car, Leonardo turned and looked up at Saki warily. His uncle stood behind Yoshi with a look that made chills run up and down the boy's spine, but he forced the fear down and nodded toward him, "Goodbye Uncle Saki," He said as he turned to the taxi.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Saki smile lightly at him, "See you soon, Leonardo," He nodded to the others, "Boys." The man's voice sounded low and ominous and it made the four boys shift uncomfortably. Leonardo closed the door and gave a light wave to the two men as the taxi started down the driveway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early spring when the head master called Leonardo into his office. As the young boy made his way in, he found himself fighting a strange feeling of fear welling up in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong and he knew it had to do with his father. Since being home at Christmas, the four boys knew something was wrong but they also knew there was nothing they could do. Their father had been sick and it seemed as though he was getting worse. Saki insisted he was taking care of him and a doctor had been out to see Yoshi multiple times but he could not determine what the issue was. Even with the blood tests the Doctor had done he still could not find anything wrong. Now the young boy was certain he was going to be receiving news that was going to destroy their world.

"Master Leatherhead," Leonardo walked into the office and shut the door. He sat down and looked at the large bald headed man sitting behind his desk, "Is something wrong?"

Leatherhead took a deep breath, "When you went home for the holidays, your father was ill, was he not?" The large man began.

Leonardo nodded, "He came down with an illness prior to our coming home and when we left, it seemed as though he was getting worse."

The large man nodded, "There is never an easy way to say this Leonardo, but…" The headmaster lowered his eyes, "I'm afraid your father has passed away." He looked up and watched as Leo looked down at the floor and nodded slowly. "I figured I would tell you first and then you could take some time before we, or if you wish just you, could tell your brothers." Again Leonardo nodded, "We'll make arrangements for you to leave this weekend for your father's funeral."

"Thank you Master Leatherhead." Leo whispered, his voice cracking slightly. He watched Leatherhead stand and start toward the door, "I'll give you a moment before I call your brothers in." The man told him. Leonardo watched him leave then, after a moment, placed his head in his hands and cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at their father's house late Friday morning and was quickly met by their Uncle along with another man none of the boys have met before, "My associate," Saki said waving his hand toward a tall, brown bearded man, "Chris Bradford."

The large man looked down at the four boys, "I was sorry to hear about your father," He said in a deep voice, "He was a good man."

Leo looked up and nodded stoically at him, "Thank you," He said, doubting Bradford even knew his father. He turned to his uncle, "Saki..." He began but Saki quickly cut him off.

"You mean 'uncle'," He raised his eye ridges at the young boy, "Don't you Leonardo?"

Leonardo took a deep breath, "Uncle Saki," He said with a clenched jaw, "What has the coroner said regarding father's death?"

Saki turned away from him, "There was nothing to say," He said as he walked toward the living room and looked up at the portrait of the family, "He died from that virus he contracted around Christmas."

"I don't believe that!" Saki turned to see Raph storming into the room, "We want to talk with him!"

"You children shall do no such thing," Saki stated angrily, "Your father has already been prepared for burial so there is nothing more that can be done." He waved them away, "You will stay here for the weekend, attend the funeral and then go back to your boarding school." He searched each child's face as he spoke, "Do I make myself clear?"

"You're not the boss of us," Mikey told him, crossing his arms, "And we don't want to go back to school."

"I am you're only living relative and you will do as I say." Saki turned to Bradford, "Take them to their room." The bearded man nodded and motioned for the boys to follow him. After they left, Saki looked up at the portrait and smiled evilly, "It's mine now, father, and I will do as I want to with this house of yours." He poured himself and drink and laughed, "Maybe I'll even burn it to the ground."

xxxxxxxx

The boys stood by their father's grave, which was next to their mother's with their grandfather and grandmother on the other side, "Goodbye father," Donnie sighed as he and his siblings looked down at the grave, "We'll miss you." He turned and brought his arms around his youngest brother and coaxed him to move away from the grave as they cried hard into each other's arms.

"We're not going to let him get away with this, are we Leo?" Raph looked at his older brother who was staring angrily at his father's grave. "We _know_ he did this, we've _**got**_ to do something."

"We can't prove he did anything and since Saki controls everything, and everyone," He looked at his brother, "What can we do Raph?"

Raph shook his head, "We should do something."

"Trust me bro," Leo took a breath and nodded, "We will," He took his arm and led him out of the graveyard.

On Sunday Saki watched as the four boys slowly walked down the stairs, "I'm sure going back to school is the best thing for you," he said as they placed their overnight bags on the floor, "After all, when my father died, getting back to work helped me work through the grieving process." He knelt down and opened his arms, "How about giving your uncle a goodbye hug?"

One by one, Leo watched his three brothers walk toward him and give him a half-hearted hug. After Raph had stepped away, Saki looked over to him, "Are you not going to give me a hug Leonardo?" He asked, "After all, we are not going to be seeing each other for a long time." He smiled darkly at the young child.

Leo stepped closer to him and leaned in, but instead of putting his arms around him, he only placed his mouth close to his ear, "I know you killed our father," He whispered. He stepped back and stared intently into Saki's eyes, they showed no remorse or care, only cold hate.

Saki let out a low chuckle, "Prove it, boy."

He stood and watched the four boys turn to leave, "Michelangelo," He pointed toward the picture the young child had given Yoshi, "Don't you want to take your painting?" He asked him, "After all, you made it for your father."

Michelangelo looked from one brother to the other, "Not now," He said sadly and left with his brothers to the waiting limo.

Saki now turned to Bradford, "Take them to the train station then take the rest of the week off," he told him, walking to the painting and taking it off the wall "Next week we are going to be very busy getting this house ready to be sold."

"But doesn't this house now belong to them?" Bradford asked as he began to leave.

"Yoshi died without a will," Saki smiled widely, "So now it is mine, to do with as I want." He started toward the living room, "And what I want is to sell it and get rid of it." He made his way to the fireplace and started a fire.

"And what about the boys?"

Saki threw the painting into the fire and watched it burned for a few moments before turning to him, "What about them?" He asked nonchalantly, "When they are twenty-one they will get the money father willed to them and until that time, they can stay in school," He laughed dryly, "Yoshi's money will see to that."

"Very good Saki," Bradford said as he bowed to him in respect then left the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saki awoke with a start and quickly sat up, looking around the darkened room anxiously. He had been drinking heavily and fallen asleep on the couch like he had been doing for the past few days. As his eyes adjusted, he looked over to the fireplace and his eyes slowly wandered up to where the portrait was supposed to be hanging. His eyes narrowed upon seeing the spot was now vacant of any picture.

"Where did?" Saki slowly stood and made his way toward the fireplace, stumbling slightly as he went, "Did I move it?" He looked around the room then slowly made his way toward the outer room, thinking maybe he had placed the portrait in another room. As he passed by the staircase, his eyes looking around as he went, they wandered toward the spot where Yoshi had placed Michelangelo's picture. As his eyes landed on the spot, they widen in surprise when he noticed the picture was now there showing a newly laid grave by Hamato Yuuta's grave. Saki moved closer toward it and stared hard at the picture, his jaw slacking slowly open as he saw the new grave belonged to his brother, Yoshi.

'I thought I took that painting down,' Saki told himself, 'But it didn't look like this before.' He placed his hand on the painting, 'When did Michelangelo paint that?' A noise toward the back of the house startled him and he quickly ran toward the kitchen, stopping to grab a katana mounted on the wall as he went. "Whose there?!" He demanded as he slowly made his way, "Bradford?" Thinking a possible intruder, Saki pushed away a headache forming behind his eyes and steeled his nerves. Although he had grown accustomed to being alone, he was still trying to get used to the large house and the noises it occasionally made.

He walked into the kitchen and seeing nothing, continued to look throughout the house, but after a thorough search, Saki decided it must have just been another noise the house made and went back toward the staircase to go upstairs and into his room.

But as he made his way to the stairs, his eyes once again landed on the picture of the house with the cemetery and now he noticed the picture had once again changed. He did a double take as he now saw the picture no longer had the house in it but only had the cemetery and this time Yoshi's grave was no longer covered with sod but was now open.

He growled angrily and grabbed the picture off the wall, "I don't know who is doing this but you better show yourself!" He looked around the house but saw nothing. After a few seconds of waiting and listening, he gave up and ran back into the living room and toward the fireplace; he quickly started a fire and put the picture into it. He sat back on his heels and smiled as he watched the picture burn brightly. But as he stood, he cast his eyes upward and let out a startled yell. Now, above the fireplace was another picture of the Hamato cemetery, but this time Yoshi's grave was open and his coffin was sticking out.

"Who is doing this?!" He screamed out as he ran out of the room and toward the back of the house. He opened the back door and peered hard into the night. Through darkening clouds, the crescent moon cast an eerie light on the cemetery. The large man's eyes roamed over the headstones till it landed on his brother's. The grave was as it should be and he took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart. He squeezed his eyes and slowly walked back to the staircase to go to his room and get some aspirin. But once again his eyes noted that on the wall was the picture, the picture he had tossed more than once into the fireplace, and now this time the picture showed Yoshi's coffin open and his brother laying within, his eyes wide open and looking angrily at him.

"Whoever is doing this, show yourself!" He again looked around the room, up the stairs and toward the back of the house, but once again there was nothing to be found, "I don't know why you are doing this but it won't work!" he screamed, "Do you hear me! It won't work!"

He grabbed the picture and again ran back into the living room only to stop short upon seeing his family portrait back above the fireplace and the other picture now gone. He was just about to rip apart the picture in his hand when he noticed another picture of the same scene lying just outside the hearth. He leaned forward and saw the picture now showed the coffin open and was now empty of any body.

Saki stumbled backward in fright and confusion. He couldn't understand how the paintings were getting into his house without him seeing any person coming in. He once again, quickly ran out of the room, stumbling as he went, desperate to get upstairs and to his room, but as he came upon the stairs, he again noticed the picture was once again on the wall, and this time it showed Yoshi was now walking up the pathway from the graveyard to the back of the house. Saki slowly shook his head in disbelief while backing away from the stairs. He could feel his heart pounding hard to where he was certain it was going to burst out of his chest.

"This is all just someone's idea of a sick joke," He told himself as he slowly walked toward the back of the house, "Yoshi is dead, he is buried and he will _**not**_ be returning." He took a breath and walked toward the door to the outside. But as he placed his hand on the doorknob, the sound of footsteps coming from outside reached his ears. He peaked outside and looked around. He saw nothing but the footsteps were sounding louder as they seemed to be coming closer to the house.

Saki locked and bolted the door then once again made his way back to the staircase, this time with the intention of getting up the stairs and into his room. "I know this is all just some sick joke and I will not be fooled!" He yelled into the air as he made his way, "Show yourself now or suffer the consequences!" He tightened his grip on the sword and held it defensively. "Show yourself NOW!"

He got to the stairs and looked over at the picture on the wall. He slowly lowered the sword upon seeing the picture now showed Yoshi walking up the path to the front door that was directly in front of the stairs. He grabbed the pictured and threw it at the door, "YOU WILL NOT DO THIS TO ME!" He looked to the door as the footsteps sounded just outside. His breathing quickened and he continued to make his way up the stairs, the sword held just in front of him, 'There is no one there,' He muttered to himself, 'There is no one there!'

He was just at the top of the stairs when he saw the front door slowly begin to open. At that moment, a loud thunderclap sounded and the outside lit up with lightening and a heavy downpour began. Saki watched in fear as the door opened wider and the shadow of a tall person could now be seen.

"_Saki_," A voice whispered from the door, "_Why Saki_?"

"NO!" Saki yelled, "It can't be you, your dead! I killed you! I know I killed you" He turned to run toward his room but stopped short when he saw a tall person standing directly behind him, he let out a loud scream and stumbled backward, losing his footing and falling down the stairs with a hard crash.

Saki laid on the bottom step, unable to move but feeling his life slowly leaving him as he struggled to breath, his eyes looked to the door and watched as his nephew, Donatello, walked in and looked down at him with hate. His eyes slowly wandered to the top of the stairs where a large figure was making his way down. The figure removed his clothing and revealed it to be his other nephew, Leonardo. A noise coming from the back of the house had his eyes looking over to see his two other nephews, Raphael and Michelangelo making their way toward him.

"You were right Uncle Saki," Leo said as he bent down to look at him with uncaring eyes, "We couldn't prove you killed our father, but now, no one is ever going to prove we killed you," He watched as Saki slowly closed his eyes and took his last breath. He then stood and looked from one brother to the other, "Did you get all the paintings and sound equipment?" He asked them, his brothers assured them they had and Leo nodded in satisfaction, "Good work guys," He said as they walked toward the door, "Now let's get to the train station and back to school before we're missed."

"But Leo," Mikey called as he followed his brothers, "What about the house?" The other three stopped and looked around the large entryway, "What's going to happen to it?"

"Dad wanted this place to be filled with joy and laughter," Leo said as his eyes landed on his uncle's body, "But that can never happen now." He turned to mikey, "It's ours now Mikey," he told him, "And it will always be ours, but that doesn't mean we have to live here."

The others agreed and followed their brother out into the rainy night, locking the door behind them.

~End~

I know this was a long and dark story but I do hope you enjoyed it, please R&R. Peace :)


	3. Chapter 3 The Devil and Michelangelo

Thank you to R. A. Blackbird, Tabgin and Guest for their reviews on my other stories. This story is based on Rise of the TMNTs. Please read and review and thanks to those that do.

The Devil and Michelangelo.

"Omigosh!" Michelangelo cried out as his eyes roamed over a flyer that just happened to fly into his hands as he made his way into the sewers, "Guys! Guys! Guys!" The small orange clad turtle came running into the lair waving the paper excitedly, "Check it!"

The other turtles looked up as Mikey ran over to them, "It's a flyer for a skateboarding competition!"

"Oh wow," Raph awed as he took the paper from Mikey's hand, "It says this Saturday, there's a competition at the mutant pizza place, The Run of the Mill Pizza restaurant, and winner gets a year supply of pizza, a thousand dollars prize money and could go on to compete against champions in a special battle nexus skateboarding tournament!" Raph, Donnie and Mikey excitedly high-threed each other while Leo looked skeptical.

"I don't know guys," The blue turtle mused as he snatched the paper out of Raph's hands, "Since when does the battle nexus do skateboarding?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I know," Donnie grabbed his staff, "Let's go to the pizza place and check this out."

A short time later, the four turtles made their way into the mutant restaurant and spoke with Senor Hueso. "So tell us bone man," Leo asked holding up the flyer, "Is this on the up and up or what?"

Senor Hueso took the flyer and looked it over, "Yes Papino, it is very much on the 'up and up' as you say." He stated in his heavy Spanish accent, "This Saturday, we will have a competition and the winner will get to compete against Yokai from all over the undercity realm in the Battle Nexus."

"Sweet!" Leo looked at his brothers, "Come mis hermanos," He told them, walking toward the portal to the outside, "Let's go back to the lair and practice, one of us is going to be the champion and get that life-time supply of pizza."

"Ah yeah, and go on to be the champion skateboarder of the battle nexus world!" Mikey yelled as he and the others quickly left the establishment and headed toward the nearest manhole cover.

Back at the lair, the boys began practicing their skateboarding, "Take a look at this," Leo called out as he twirled in the air and landed on the other side of the ramp with ease, "I am killing it!"

"Humph," Mikey got on his skateboard, "I can do that and better," He pushed himself off the ramp and as he reached the other side, attempted to jump and twirl, but he misjudged and fell off the board landing on his plastron on the bottom of the ramp while the wheels of his skateboard broke off from the impact.

Mikey slowly got himself off the floor as his three brothers laughed loudly. "Nice try little man," Raph called to him as they jumped down from the top of the skateboarding ramp, "But maybe you should leave this to the experts."

"Experts!?" Mikey looked at him incensed, "I am just as capable of winning this competition as you are!" He yelled out as Raph picked him up and dusted him off. Mikey swatted at him and pushed him away, "After all," He continued, "I got the squills and I got the know-how," He pointed proudly to himself.

"Of course you do Michael," Donnie told him, handing him his now broken skateboard. "But we want to win so how bout you just be our cheering section," He waved his hand toward him, "So go, go, off, off."

"How dare you insinuate I couldn't do any better then you," Mikey huffed in annoyance as he attempted to fix his skateboard. After several seconds, he looked up at Donnie sheepishly, "Un D," He held up his skateboard, "Any chance you'd be willing to fix this for me?" He handed the board back to his purple banded brother.

"No probles Mikey," He said with a glint in his eyes as he looked the skateboard over, "I'd be happy to do that….once the competition is over of course."

"What!" Mikey angrily snatched his skateboard from the genius turtle. With angry, stomping footsteps, he started toward the exit, "I'll show you who the better skateboarder is!" He shouted as he started toward the exit, "I'll rebuild my skateboard and win that competition by myself!" With that he walked out of the lair.

"Gee, do you think we hurt his feelings?" Leo asked with concern.

"Nah," Raph responded as he made his way back up the ramp, "He's not the soft-shell Donnie is."

"Hey!" Donnie yelled as he and Leo followed Raph back up the ramp.

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Mikey had left the lair carrying his broken skateboard and grumbling angrily to himself, "I'll show them," He muttered, "I'll fix my skateboard and prove to them I can be just as good of a skateboarder as they are." As he walked along the rooftops, his eyes wandered over to a store window where he noticed a variety of sporting goods. His eyes widen in excitement when he saw a black and white skateboard with several skulls imprinted on the underside.

"No way!" He quickly ran over and pressed his faced against the glass, "It's an 'Element' Skateboard!" Feeling an overwhelming need to get a closer look, Mikey went inside and picked up the skateboard, "This is so lit!" He exclaimed, "This is the same skateboard Sydney uses!"

"Yes it is." A deep voice said behind him.

Startled, Mikey whirled around and let out a small squeak as a large muscular figure with turquoise skin, maroon hair and bright orange eyes came up behind him. Mikey looked him up and down and stared wide-eyed at his dark blue faun-like legs with teal hooves. On his shoulders were two strange gargoyle-like creatures with red eyes staring intently back at him.

Mikey quickly put the skateboard back in the window display, "Oh, uh sorry." He said as he picked up his broken skateboard and started back to the door, "I uh…"

"Oh please don't leave," The large mutant said, "My name is Draxum," He said in a deep voice, "Baron Draxum," He waved a hand around the store, "You are free to look around and see what else we have."

"I'm Michelangelo, and, well, I was just interested in the skateboard," Mikey said looking back at the precious board with a loving look, "It's so cool; I love skateboarding."

"I'm sure when you say 'love', you mean need or desire," Draxum looked hard at him, "No one 'loves' things after all."

"I do," Mikey told him as he ran his hand along the board, "I love this skateboard," He told him wistfully as his eyes got a faraway look, "When I'm on the board, I feel like I can fly, the rush of the wind through my mask tails, the adrenaline that pumps through me!" He then looked away down casted. "But I don't have any money."

"What a pity," The large mutant took the skateboard out of Mikey's hands.

"Gee," The turtle watched as Draxum started back toward the window, "I'd give anything to own that skateboard."

Draxum stopped and looked back at Mikey with a very interested look, "Well in that case," He held his hand up and Mikey yelped in surprise when a paper and pen suddenly appeared in his hands, "Just sign this simple contract and the skateboard is yours," He handed the paper to the small turtle, "Sign now, pay later." He said with a low and evil chuckle.

"Sort of like lay-a-way," Mikey said as he quickly snatched the paper and signed the contract.

"Exactly," Draxum said, taking the contract. He placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, smiling upon seeing his hand print leave a dark mark on the turtle's shoulder.

"This is so kind of you," Mikey said as he made his way toward the door, "With this skateboard, I know I can show my bros who the better skateboarder is."

"Yes, I'm sure you will," Draxum said with a smile.

After Mikey left, the two gargoyles looked at each other with uncertainty, "Gee boss, do you think it was a good idea to sell the skateboard to him?" Munnin asked him.

"Yeah boss," Huginn chimed in, "After all, he is awfully young."

"That's why I decided to make the deal with him," Draxum laughed gleefully, "I don't get many like him these days." He pushed the two gargoyles off his shoulders, "Go and make room for him," he commanded, "In a short month we will have a new and very innocent soul joining us."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey entered the lair proudly holding his new skateboard, he walked over to the ramp and, seeing no one was around quickly climbed to the top and began doing simple aerial tricks. After a few minutes of his warmups, he decided to try some harder more advanced moves. As he was in the air, twirling both the board and himself in a 360 circle, the other turtles walked in and watched in awe as their brother went up in the air, higher than expected and landed expertly on the other side.

"Cowabunga!" Mikey shouted as he landed on the top of the ramp with ease. He looked down and smiled at his brothers when he heard them clapping.

"Wow Mikey," Leo said as the smaller turtle skateboarded his way down the ramp, "Those were some awesome moves."

"Did you fix your skateboard?" Donnie asked as Mikey walked toward them.

Before Mikey could respond, Raph let out a loud gasp, "JUMPIN JACK FLASH!" He cried out as his eyes landed on the skateboard, "Is that an 'Element' skateboard!" He snatched the board from Mikey's hands.

"Uh, Miguel," Leo looked at him suspiciously, "How did you pay for this?"

"Gasp, Mikey! You did not break open Mrs. Porkeycoin, did you?" Donnie demanded, looking horrified.

Mikey rolled his eyes at his brother then quickly snatched the board out of Raph's hands, "I would never!"

"No, he would never;" Leo agreed, nodding at Donnie, than turned back to Mikey, "So _how_ were you able to get the skateboard," He leaned his head closer to Mikey's, "Hummm."

"Don't tell us you stole it!" Raph demanded.

"No, I got if from a guy named Baron Draxum," Mikey assured, "He owns a sporting goods store and I purchased it on consignment," He puffed out his chest proudly, "I got it now and I'll pay for it later." He smiled smugly at them, "After I win the competition."

"Assuming you'll win the competition," Leo reminded him, "Remember, you're going up against us as well as several other yokai."

"I know, Leon," Mikey replied smugly, "But with my 'Element' Skateboard, I'll be sure to win!" He started walking toward his room, "You can bet on that." With a sharp nod, he walked into his room and slammed his door

xxxxxxxxx

On Saturday, Raph, Donnie and Leo watched in shock as their baby brother was awarded the prize for winning the skateboard competition. "I don't believe it!" Leo said as Mikey ran through the crowd of various mutants and yokai slapping hands and happily accepting congratulations from everyone, "Did you see those tricks he did?" He turned to his other brothers, "Where did he learn those?"

"Well," Donnie rubbed his chin, "Mikey has been practicing and he does love to watch Sydney and…."

"And he was smoking like a boss!" Raph yelled out.

"This is the best day ever!" Mikey yelled out as Senor Hueso led the young turtle to the grandstand, "And in two weeks you will go up against the finest skateboard champions in the undercity at the battle nexus." He said as he handed Mikey an envelope with his prizes.

The two weeks went fast and once again, Mikey's three older brothers watched in awe as the youngest turtle again won the competition. But this time, they joined all the other mutants and yokai in congratulating him and proudly held him up above the crowd and carried him to the grandstand.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Mikey said as he was given a large trophy, "I hope this feeling never ends!"

Later in the week, Mikey surprised his family and April with special gifts for each of them.

"Wow Mikey," Leo said as he looked over his new blue unicorn onesie, "This has got a lot of blingity bling," He put it on and snuggled into the warmth.

"I can't believe you bought this for me," Raph said as he looked over his new Jupiter Jim Alien Robot blaster, "I am going to be killing it at target practice."

"Aw, Thanks Mikey," April said as she held up a silver necklace with a yellow gem for her and a matching dog collar for Mayhem, "This is great!" She looked it over, "And expensive."

"Nothing's too good for my fam," Mikey responded as he handed a box to Donnie and another box to Splinter.

"Aw my son," Splinter pulled out a new robe, "This is beautiful, I can hardly wait to try it on." He started toward the bathroom, "After my shower."

"Gasp!" Donnie held up a large block of titanium, "This is so cool I don't know what to say except…" He looked at the smaller turtle with large eyes, "MICHELANGELO, YOU ARE THE BEST!"

The others happily echoed him and Mikey smiled proudly, "You all are the reason I pushed myself to win," He told them, "I always want to make my family happy." He started toward the entrance, "And to show you all that I am the better skateboarder," He pulled out a certificate, "Pizzas on me babies!"

xxxxxxxxxx

The month went by and Mikey enjoyed basking in the glow of his winnings and on the last day of the month, the other turtles watched as Mikey continued to practice his spectacular tricks.

"Keep practicing Mikey," Leo encouraged, "You never know when another competition is going to come along and we want you to be ready." He started to walk toward his room when a large cloud of smoke suddenly appeared in front of him and he banged into a large strange looking mutant.

"AHHHH!" Leo yelled out as he stumbled back, waving his hand in front of his face, "Man you need to cut back on your smoking!" he said as he stood up.

Mikey jumped off the ramp and walked over to Leo with his other brothers in tow, "Hey, it's Baron Draxum!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Is he the guy who owns the sporting goods store you bought the skateboard from?" Donnie asked, Mikey nodded at him and Donnie looked back toward Draxum in slight confusion, "So how did he know how to find our lair?"

"Very easily," Draxum stated, "I merely focused on where Michelangelo was and," He swept his arms dramatically, "Here I am."

"And why are you here?" Leo demanded.

"I'm here to see how Michelangelo is doing," He said as he walked toward the younger turtle, "I see you've been enjoying your good fortune."

"It's been great," Mikey told him, "The looks on everyone's face when they watched me soar high above them," Mikey smiled dreamily at the memories.

"And the money means nothing to you?"

Mikey shrugged, "Nope, just the look on my bros faces when I won and they didn't!" He pointed his hands at his brothers mockingly

"Is that the only reason you're here?" Raph demanded.

Draxum looked at Mikey expectantly, "It has been one month exactly and I am here to collect." He informed them.

"Oh yeah," Mikey quickly ran to his room, and moment later he walked out with a wad of cash, "How much do I owe you for the skateboard?" He asked as he began to count out his cash.

"The four turtles looked up in surprise as Draxum suddenly threw his head back and laughed hard, "It is not cash I require," They gasped in surprise as a piece of paper suddenly materialized in Draxum's hand.

"Oh wow!" Raph exclaimed, "He's a magician _and_ a sporting goods store owner?" He asked excitedly.

"No," Draxum told him, "I am a collector," He handed the paper to Raph, "A collector of souls and I have come for yours Michelangelo."

"WHAT!" The other three turtles exclaimed. Donnie quickly snatched the paper from Raph and looked it over.

"Mikey," Donnie looked at him in shock, "This is a contract with the devil!"

"I don't believe in devils." Mikey responded.

"Which is why your soul is so interesting," Draxum responded, "I get so few innocence like you in my line of work."

"Wait," Raph walked over to him and looked him square in the eyes, "How do we know he is who he says he is?"

Draxum waved his hand and Mikey closed his eyes as smoke suddenly surrounded his brothers, when he opened them he gasped in horror upon seeing Leo was no longer a humanoid turtle but now a regular red-eared slider turtle, "Leo!" He cried out then looked over at Raph, "OH NO! Raph!" The large turtle was now a small thin turtle that couldn't even stand due to his shell being bigger than he was. Mikey looked over at Donnie and seeing he looked the same, ran over to him, "Donnie are you okay? Say something!"

"Duhhhhh," Donnie responded. Mikey gasped and turned blazing eyes on Draxum, "You fiend, you made him dumb!"

Draxum laughed and waved his hands again, in an instant and a puff of smoke, Mikey's brothers were returned to normal.

"He really is the devil," Raph responded when he was able to stand upright, "Mikey what have you done?"

Mikey shook his head in disbelief, "How was I supposed to know?" He looked from one brother to the other, "I'm just a kid!"

"Yeah," Donnie stepped over to him, "You can't make a contract with him, he's only thirteen!"

"Do you really think that matters in this situation?" Draxum demanded as he waved his hands from one brother to the other.

"What is going on here?" Splinter's voice rang out, "Who is this?"

"Um, pops," Mikey cautiously walked over to him, "This is Baron Draxum," Splinter looked him up and down in curiosity, "Also known as the Devil."

"The Devil?" Splinter looked at his youngest son and chuckled, "The things you teenagers come up with," He said, shaking his head.

"No dad," Donnie ran over to him, "He really is the devil."

"Yeah, you know," Leo looked around in fear, "Satan, Lucifer, the diabolical evil one!"

"Oh I see," Splinter stroked his whisker, "And why is he here?"

"He's come to claim Mikey's soul." Raph told him, handing him the contract.

"NO," Splinter yelled, "I absolutely forbid it," He waved his finger at Mikey; "No son of mine is going to hell."

Draxum rolled his eyes, "We're wasting time, Michelangelo; come along." He commanded.

Mikey reluctantly started to follow, "Wait a minute!" Leo ran over and stood in front of them, "It doesn't matter which soul you take so why not take mine."

Mikey looked at his brother in shock but Draxum shook his head, "My contract is with Michelangelo," He responded taking the smaller turtle by the arm.

"Well you can't have him," Raph yelled out, "Raph-aroni is going to make sure of that!" He ran toward Draxum, "HOT SOUP!" He yelled as he brought his fist up.

"That's right," Donnie took out his Bo staff and started twirling it over his head while running toward Draxum, "No one is taking our Angelo!"

"Take this demon!" Leo yelled as he brought out his sword.

But before either turtle could attack, Draxum snapped his fingers and disappeared causing all three turtles to go right through him and smack into a wall.

Draxum reappeared and took Mikey by his right arm, "As much fun as this has been," Draxum stated, coaxing Mikey toward the entrance, "It is getting late and we need to leave."

"We can let him take Mikey," Donnie said to Leo as they got up and grabbed Mikey's other arm in an attempt to get Mikey away from Draxum.

Meanwhile, Splinter was reading over the contract, "Wait a minute," The small rat called out as the three of them stopped pulling on Mikey's arms, "The contract says you don't get him till midnight and it's only eight o'clock."

"Just trying to beat the crosstown traffic," Draxum responded as he, along with his two henchmen, Donnie and Leo continued to play tug-of-war with Mikey.

"Well, my son would like his four hours if you please," Splinter said as he angrily walked over to them, "So until that time, leave my home." He pointed toward the door to the lair, "And take those gargoyle like shoulder pads with you."

Draxum released Mikey as Huginn and Muninn flew back onto his shoulders, "Very well, you may have your four hours," He told them then looked to Mikey, "But I will be back," He waved his hands and in a puff of smoke he was gone.

"What are we going to do?" Leo cried out, "We can't let him take our little brother."

"We'll think of something," Raph smacked his fist, "Think Raph, think." He prodded himself then turned to his genius brother, "Donnie, you got any ideas?"

Donnie got an excited look in his eyes, "I can blast him with the cannon blaster!" He yelled out as he started toward his lab but was quickly grabbed by Raph.

"He's the devil," He pointed out, "What do you think that is going to do?"

Donnie stopped and looked from one brother to the other, "Okay, what do you think we should do?"

Splinter watched as each son attempted to think of a solution, finally, he stepped forward, "My sons," He began and placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder, "I have a solution."

"Really dad," Mikey looked at him with hopeful eyes, "What is it?"

Splinter began to walk away with the contract, "WWLJd," He commented, "What would Lou Jitsu do?" He nodded to them, "And I know exactly what he would do."

The turtles stared at each other and Mikey began to fret, "Guys," He jumped on the back of Raph's shell and began to shake hard, "Don't let him take me!" He cried, "I don't want to go to…to…."

"The fiery furnace," Raph said.

"The underworld," Leo commented.

"Hades," Donnie stated.

Mikey looked at them, "HELL, alright!" He started pacing, "I don't want to go Hell!"

"It'll be alright Mikey," Raph assured, "Dad will fix it," He looked at the other two in uncertainty "Somehow."

Four hours later, as promised Draxum appeared and once again attempted to take Mikey with him. "Wait!" Splinter walked over to him, "I have been looking over this contract of yours and I am certain you have no claim on my son."

Draxum rolled his eyes, "Why must you mortals always fight these things," He said in exasperation, "fine, what are you challenging me on."

Splinter held up the contract, "When you make a contract you are supposed to give something in return," He stated, "What did you give my son in exchange for his soul?"

Draxum huffed in annoyance, "I gave him the ability to win the competition," He told him looking at Mikey with an evil grin, "I gave him fame, fortune, and the admiration of all the yokai at the battle nexus."

"Perhaps you gave him admiration but my son did not want that nor did he want fame and fortune," Splinter continued as he waved the contract, "He only wanted to show his brothers he could do something they said he couldn't." Splinter looked over at the three older turtles who were looking down in shame, "But that was an ability he had all along," He turned back to Draxum, "You never gave it to him."

"I gave him that ability!" Draxum insisted loudly, "In exchange for his soul I gave him exactly what he wanted."

"I say you did not," Splinter retorted, "All my sons have always been exceptional athletes and the only thing you did was give orange a brand new skateboard."

"You think that to be true," Draxum clapped his hands and Mikey felt a tremble go through him, "There, he is exactly how I found him," Another clap and Mikey's 'Element' skateboard was replaced with his old one, "See if he can do all those things he did in the battle nexus now."

Splinter walked over to Mikey, "Go my son," He ordered, "Get on the ramp and show us how skateboarding is really done."

"But dad," Mikey shook his head, "I don't think I can."

Splinter sighed heavily, "Do you not listen to anything I say?" He demanded, "All your life you boys have done things no others have ever done, and those abilities are things no one can give to you or take from you," He pointed to the ramp, "Now, go and skateboard."

Mikey made his way up the ramp and looked back down at his family who was watching him anxiously. He took a deep breath and pushed himself off. In a flash, he was sailing high above the ramp, doing twist, front flips and back flips. He twirled and did a corkscrew as he again sailed high above the lair. His brothers and Splinter stared at him in fascination as the small turtle landed expertly on the other side and stared down at them with a smug smile, "Cowabunga." He said and bowed dramatically.

"NO!" Draxum yelled out, "How is that possible!?"

Splinter smiled smugly and tore up the contract, "Be gone demon!" He demanded, "You have no claim on any soul here!"

Draxum screwed his face in anger and let out a loud yell that shook the lair. The turtles and Splinter covered their ears and watched as Draxum disappeared in a cloud of smoke."

Mikey quickly ran over to his family and Raph grabbed everyone in a group hug, "Wow pop," Mikey said as he snuggled against everyone, "That was the greatest!"

"But dad," Donnie looked at him curiously as Raph finally released them, "How did you know that was something Lou Jitsu would do?"

"Yeah," Leo rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I don't remember a movie where Lou Jitsu battled the devil."

"In fact," Raph now looked down at Splinter with furrowed eye ridges, "I don't think there's ever been a movie where Lou Jitsu didn't fight his way out of a situation."

Splinter looked away from them and smiled secretly, "My sons," He began with a chuckle, "Lou Jitsu is a very famous movie star who has probably dealt with many beings in his life," He started to walk away from them, "Who is to say he has never talked his way out of a deal with the devil?"

~End~

A/N I have to admit, the first time I saw Baron Draxum in 'Rise' the first thing I thought of was 'Devil incarnate,' he reminds me so much of what we envision the devil to look like that I had to write a story of him being one. Please R&R and to the Veterans and their families have a safe and happy Veterans day! :) Peace.


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to the Mutant Motel

This story is based on the 2003 series, tcest RaphxLeo.

Welcome to the Mutant Motel

"Move it Raph," A tall dark haired man said to a small humanoid red clad turtle as a train pulled up to the station, "The train is here and we need to get moving."

"I'm coming Casey," Raph muttered as he reluctantly followed his human friend onto the train, "I still don't understand why we can't vacation in the city," he demanded as he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder, "There's still plenty ta do there."

"For the past month, you've been down in the dumps about that last case we were on," Casey explained hotly, "So I think it's about time we did something about it," They found seats and placed their bags in the overhead bin, "Like get away from everything that reminds you about what happened, that's why we're vacationing in Glen Falls and_ not_ New York City."

Raph took the seat by the window and sat down with an angry huff, Casey sighed as he sat down next to him, "Come on Raph," Casey nudged him, "Forget about all that crap and think of all the stuff we'll do there, like fishing, hiking and hopefully," He wiggled his eye brows, "Hunt the big game like…..girls."

Raph shook his head, "Ya know I don't go for that action."

"No worries," Casey waved him off, "The motel you'll be staying at is almost full so they'll be plenty of mutants like you ta _hunt_ down shall we say." Casey laughed then looked up as the train conductor started calling out for tickets, "Ya got ya traveling papers?" He asked nervously.

"Right here," Raph pulled out his papers along with his ticket, "Dis is another thing that burns my ass," He growled, "Why my kind has ta be monitored everywhere we go but you're kind gets away with beating, raping and murdering each other."

"Your kind is screwed up too Raph," Casey muttered as they handed their tickets and Raph's papers to the conductor who promptly stamped them then handed them back with a curt nod and narrowed eyes at Raph who growled low at the obvious hate for him.

"Chill Raph," Casey whispered, "We've got over a three hour ride so relax and enjoy the scenery." He laid his head back again and closed his eyes, "I think I'll take a nap."

Raph shook his head then turned to the window watching as the city slowly gave way to rolling hills and green topped mountains. As he watched the green trees pass by, his eyes started to feel heavy and slowly, the turtle finally began to nod off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The train came to a stop on the outskirts of Glen Falls NY and the two friends quickly gathered their things and disembarked. They made their way through the train station toward a counter where a young girl with red hair smiled up at them, "Welcome to Glen Falls," She greeted as she gave Casey a quick once over. She looked at Raph, "Do you have your traveling papers?" She requested, with a small grumble Raph handed them over.

"My name is April O'Neil," She told them as she glanced over the papers, "How long will you be staying for?"

"Only about a week," Casey told her with a twinkle in his eyes, "We're looking ta do some outdoor activities like fishing, hiking, maybe some swimming and other things like that."

"We have a beautiful hotel that's close to the lake." She told him as she handed over a brochure.

"Is it close ta where you live?" Casey asked.

"My house is a block away from there." She grinned at him then turned to Raph.

"As you are aware, Raphael," She said looking sternly at him, "You are required to check in with us and stay at a specific hotel for mutants as well as…."

"Yeah, yeah," Raph growled at her, "I work for the city of New York as a law enforcement officer and I know the laws."

April narrowed her eyes at him, "Then since you know the laws you must also know that I am required _by_ law to cite the rules for you being here?" The two stared each other down for only a moment before Raph let out an annoyed huff as April continued.

Ten minutes later the two walked toward a rental car counter and picked out a sleek black corvette convertible. After, they drove to a nearby diner for supper then Casey drove Raph to the place where he would be staying for the week.

"The Mutant Motel," Casey muttered, "Sounds like your kinda place."

Raph huffed and looked ahead where a two story grey Victorian house with a wrap-around farmer's porch came into view. The house had several trees in the back yard and a few trees in the front with a tire swing on one. But what really caught the turtle's eye was a small graveyard with a brown fence surrounding it to the side of the house. It had five headstones and all but one looked old and worn down.

"Looks nice," Casey muttered as he pulled up in front of the house.

"If you say so," Raph said as he got out of the car and grabbed his bag.

"I'll be here tomorrow around five in the A.M," Casey told him, "And we'll check out the scene."

"Yeah, whatever," Raph responded as his eyes roamed over the house, "See ya then."

Casey took off and Raph slowly made his way toward the steps. As he neared the house, the door began to slowly swing open, making a creaking sound as it did, causing Raph to stop at the top step and peer cautiously inside. After the door opened all the way, Raph could hear footsteps coming toward the opened door, he moved closer to the inside and noted a shadow making it's way toward him, he followed the shadow's figure toward a dark interior but before he could call out a noise to his left caused him to turn and he found himself staring into the eyes of a blue clad turtle. Raph yelped and stumbled back banging his shell against the wall.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the other said with a chuckle, "You must be the new house guest, I'm Leonardo but you can call me Leo," He held his hand out, "Welcome to the Mutant Motel, won't you come in."

Raph let out a nervous chuckle and shook Leo's hand, "Nice ta meet cha." He took a breath to calm his pounding heart as the other turtle led him to a counter just on the other side of the door.

"We're pretty full but we do have room for one more," Leo told him as he placed a guestbook registry on the counter and handed Raph a pen. "Raphael," Leo mused after Raph had signed, "Nice name, means God has healed, doesn't it?"

Raph shrugged, "Not sure but you can call me Raph."

"Thank you Raph," Leo stepped from behind the counter and motioned for Raph to follow him, "I'll take you to your room." In front of the counter was a staircase leading to the upstairs rooms and Raph, still feeling somewhat on edge about the place, followed him up. "My father owns this house," Leo was saying as they walked, "He purchased it and decided to open it up as a motel for our kind."

Raph nodded in acknowledgement and at the top of the stairs, Leo stepped aside and motioned toward an open door on the right side of the hallway, "This is the last room available," He told him, "I'm sure you'll be comfortable here." Raph walked in and looked around, it was a simple room with a full size bed and a tall dresser directly in front of the bed with a television on top. To the side was a closet and by his bed was a two drawer night stand with a reading lamp on it. Raph looked back toward the door; "Looks nice Leo…" he stopped speaking when he realized Leo was no longer there.

Bewildered at Leo's sudden departure, Raph stepped into the hall and looked around but the turtle was nowhere to be seen. 'He's quick,' Raph thought as he walked back into the room and started to unpack. As he placed his things in the dresser, he noted three pictures hanging on the wall to the side of the dresser. One was of Leo and a tall white rabbit and the other two were of Leo with a tall grey rat that was slightly shorter than the turtle. "I wonder who they are," Raph muttered. He studied the photos for a moment longer before deciding to check out the rest of the house. He walked back downstairs and saw the tall grey rat standing behind the counter. The rat looked up in surprise as Raph walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Raphael," He stuck his hand out and noted the confusion on the rat's face. "Uh, Leonardo signed me in."

"Leonardo," the rat said in a very slow voice as they shook hands, "Of course, my name is Splinter," Raph noted Splinter seemed very nervous as he started to walk away, "I am his father and I own this hotel."

"Yeah, Leo told me," Raph said as he looked around the home, "Mind if I look around."

"You may," Splinter told him, "But remember, if you leave, you must be back by ten."

Raph nodded, "That's the curfew for us, right?"

Splinter nodded then proceeded to walk away but stopped and looked back at Raph with concern, "What room did he give you?"

"Room?" Raph looked at him in bewilderment, "Uh, the first one at the top of the stairs on the right."

"Oh," Splinter looked down at the floor and stroked his long beard, "We have another room that might be more suitable for you."

"I thought the place was full?" Raph told him in confusion, "Uh, But that's okay," he assured, "That one will do nicely for the week I'm here."

Splinter looked worried but nodded at him, "If you change your mind, please let me know." Raph looked at Splinter in bewilderment. He nodded and watched as Splinter walked toward the door leading outside.

The next morning Raph made his way downstairs and headed toward the door, "Not staying for breakfast?" A voice called out. Raph turned to see Leo coming toward him.

"Ah, no," Raph said nervously, "I'm going off with a friend of mine," He told him, "Maybe try ta do some fishing, hiking," He shrugged, "Other things."

Leo nodded and stared intently at him, "Maybe if you bring some fish back I'll cook them up for you."

"Actually, I do catch and release," Raph admitted, "Don't really like fish."

"A turtle that doesn't like fish," Leo laughed, "Never heard that one before."

"Well, I prefer pizza actually."

Leo nodded, "So do most of our other guest," He told him, "Maybe one day this week I'll have some ready for you when you get back."

Raph smiled and nodded, "I'd like that Leo, thanks." They stared at each other for a moment till a horn sounding outside caught Raph's attention, "My friend Casey," Raph said, "Tends to get impatient so I'll um, see you later."

"Okay Raph, have fun." Raph looked back and smiled at him, he opened the door and was just about to walk out but stopped to ask Leo a question, but when he looked back the blue turtle was no longer behind him. "Wow, he really is quick."

For the next few days, Raph and Casey would get together in the early morning and enjoy their time fishing, hiking, swimming along with other activities, then dinner and at day's end; Casey would take Raph back to the motel. It was a good first three days and the fun they had took the edge off everything Raph was dealing with back in New York.

"No dinner Case?" Raph asked on the fourth night.

"I've got a date with a beautiful red head." Casey replied with a smug grin, "I've been seeing her in the evenings after I've dropped you off."

"Oh, fine," Raph hopped out of the car and shook his head, "I see where I stand when it comes to you and girls."

"Hey, we only have a few more days," Casey replied, "I gotta get _some_ action while I'm here."

Raph turned to the hotel thoughtfully, "Yeah, maybe I'll look inta getting some action too."

Casey put the car in gear, "Find someone of interest did ya?"

Raph nodded, "Possibly."

"Well, good luck." Casey started driving away, "I'll call ya tomorrow to let ya know if we'll get together or not."

"Okay," Raph acknowledged as he walked toward the house. He made his way inside and started toward the stairs but several loud laughing voices coming from the left side of the house had him stopping in his tracks. Curious, he made his way toward a large room where several mutants were seated at a dining table enjoying pizza. Raph looked beyond the room to a door marked kitchen and noted Leo peeking out and smiling at him. He gave him a wink then closed the door.

"Hey, you must be the house guest that arrived earlier this week!" One jovial orange clad turtle stood up and ran over to him, "Come on over and join us." He grabbed Raph's arm, "I'm Mikey, this is my bro Donnie, over there is Leatherhead, that's our friend Sydney," Raph nodded at each mutant as Mikey introduced them, "Come sit here, so how long you staying?"

"Um, hi, I'm Raph and I'm just here for the week." Raph told him as he picked up a slice, "In fact, my week is almost over and I'll be leaving in a couple of days."

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Mikey responded as he shoved a slice into his mouth, "It's too bad we didn't see you sooner, we could've gotten together and gone out to do something."

"I'm actually here with a friend of mine," Raph responded. For almost an hour, he sat and spoke with the others before deciding to speak with Leo, "I'll be right back," He told them and walked toward the kitchen.

He opened the door and looked inside. It was a standard kitchen with all the basic appliances but, as Raph scanned the room, he was surprised to see Leo wasn't there, "That's weird," he thought as he stepped inside, "I didn't see him go past us," he searched the kitchen thinking Leo could've have gone through another door but could not find any sign of the blue turtle or any other exit, "How did he get out without being seen?"

"Is there something I can do for you Raphael?" Raph turned to see Splinter walking in.

"I was, uh, looking for Leo," he told him, "Have ya seen him?"

Splinter sighed and shook his head as he made his way to the sink, "Why are you looking for him?"

Raph chuckled, "He said he was going ta get pizza for me at some point this week so I wanted ta thank him for the dinner."

Splinter nodded thoughtfully then looked at Raph with a very serious expression, "Please Raphael," His voice sounded urgent, "You must forget about Leonardo, he is not what he seems."

"What do you mean?"

"Father?" Splinter and Raph turned to see Leo standing just inside the kitchen, "Isn't there somewhere else you need to be?"

"I need to clean the kitchen," Raph looked at Splinter, surprised at the meek way he spoke to his son.

"Why not let me do that father," Leo looked at him with narrowed eyes, "You look like you need to rest." Leo stood to the side and Splinter lowered his head as he walked past.

Leo then turned to Raph, "You're welcome for the pizza," he motioned to the dining room, "I'm glad everyone is enjoying it."

"Yeah, it was great, thanks for that." Raph said, "But I'm surprised you knew I was going to be eating here today," Raph shrugged, "After all, I didn't know myself until Casey drove me here instead of a restaurant."

"Call it a hunch," Leo replied and opened the door for him, "How bout you go help them finish it so I can clean in here."

Raph nodded and started to leave but stopped, "Hey uh Leo," Leo looked at him curiously, "Would you may be like ta go out for dinner some night?" Raph shrugged, "I'll be leaving soon and thought it might be nice for someone who lives here ta show me around."

Leo gave him a sad smile, "I'd like to Raph but I'm pretty busy here," He told him, "I don't think I'll be able to get away anytime soon." He noted Raph's downcast look, "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun here," he looked at Raph with interest and moved closer to him, "Does it?"

Raph blushed, "I suppose we could do something."

"I'll see you later then." Raph nodded and walked out of the kitchen to join the others in finishing the pizza before retiring to his room. But as he walked out, he saw Splinter walking toward the outer room and decided he would try and speak with him about what happened in the kitchen.

He quickly made his way to the outer room and noted the door was still closing. Realizing Splinter had walked outside, Raph made his way over to the window by the side of the door and peeked out. His eyes narrowed as he watched Splinter walk to the small graveyard and kneel in front of the newest headstone and began to pray. Deciding now was not the time to speak with the large rat, Raph went back to the dining area and continued to enjoy pizza and his fellow mutant's company.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Splinter looked at the headstone intently, "You must not do this to him," He whispered, he looked up as a figure came up from behind him.

"You destroyed my happiness once before," Leo stood over him, his face filled with anger, "But you won't do it again."

"My son," Splinter turned to him, "Please, let him go, he will not want to be with you when he realizes..." Splinter took a breath, "All that is happening."

Leo started toward the house, "Not this time father."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After a hot shower in the common bathroom, Raph walked toward his room looking forward to a good night's rest. It was nearing the ten o'clock hour and everyone was inside, downstairs watching TV but Raph decided he wanted to go to bed early. So he walked into the room but startled slightly upon seeing Leo standing inside looking at the pictures forlornly.

"Oh hey Leo," Raph greeted as he made his way over to the dresser, he opened a drawer and pulled out a red t-shirt. Raph noticed Leo looked at him and smiled slightly as he watched Raph place the shirt over his tall muscular body. "Checking out ya pictures?"

"I like to look them over on occasion." Leo replied.

"This was your room wasn't it?" Raph asked as he walked over to him, Leo nodded as the two looked at the pictures, "I recognize you and Splinter but who's this guy?" Raph asked as Leo turned away.

Leo looked away sadly and walked over to the bed, "Someone I cared for very much," He responded sitting down, "And who cared for me just as much."

Raph looked at him and noted the sadness in Leo's eyes; "Did something happen ta him?"

Leo nodded, "Two years ago," He began, "He was heading back to Japan but the plane he was on never made it." Raph looked at Leo with sympathy, "No one knows why but the plane went down over the Atlantic Ocean."

"Oh Leo," Raph sat next to him, "I'm so sorry."

Leo smiled sadly at him, "Thank you," He responded then began to scoot closer to him, "So have you been enjoying your vacation?"

"So far," Raph said with a smile, "But, I was hoping ta do more than just outdoor activities while I was here."

Leo turned away shyly, "Well that's why I'm here," He told him, "I was wondering if you wanted to come downstairs and watch a movie with the rest of the guest?"

Raph shrugged and reached over to the end table and picked up the remote, "I was thinking of just hanging out in here and watching something on the tube," He told him as he turned on the TV.

Raph smiled when Leo looked intently at him, "Then how bout I stay here and watch something with you?"

"I would like that," Raph said as the two sat on the bed with their shells against the headboard.

Leo took the remote and found the movie channel and for the next two hours, the two enjoyed the movie, occasionally commenting on what was happening and slowly, Leo made his way closer to Raph's side and by the movie's end, Raph had his arm wrapped around Leo's shoulder.

It was just before midnight when the movie ended but the two turtles never noticed. Long into the movie, Leo and Raph had begun to cuddle and shortly after Raph found himself rolling on top of Leo, their clothes slowly being removed and the two kissed deeply and passionately.

"Raph," Leo whispered as Raph turned off the TV and plunged the room into darkness, "I have to tell you something."

Still lying on top of him, Raph looked at Leo's outline curiously, "Is everything okay?"

Leo nodded but looked hesitantly up at him, "My friend, his name was Usagi."

"And?" Raph whispered in the darkness.

"We were more than just friends," Leo told him, "And it really hurt when he left."

"I will eventually leave here Leo," Raph told him, "So if you don't want to do this, I'll stop."

"I want to do this Raph," Leo assured, "But I don't want to be hurt again."

"I do care about you Leo," Raph told him, "And I'll do my best not to hurt you."

Leo wrapped his legs around Raph's middle and within moments, Raph was thrusting himself deep inside while they kissed heatedly and let their hands roam over each other's bodies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At seven in the morning, the ringing of his cell phone awoke Raph from a deep sleep; he picked up his phone and noted it was Casey. He rolled over to see if the ringing had awoken Leo but was surprised to see he was not there. Feeling slightly confused, Raph sat up and answered the phone.

"Yeah Case?"

"Yo Raph, pack up and check out, we need to head back to New York City."

"What?" Raph demanded, "Why?"

"Captain wants us back on the job, lots going on with that case we busted, I'll pick ya up in an hour."

"Okay, see ya." Raph placed his phone on the table and got out of bed. He pulled his bag out of the closet and quickly began to pack and get dressed. Raph looked around the room to make sure he had not left anything behind. As he turned to leave, he let out a loud yelp upon seeing Leo standing right behind him.

Leo's eyes noticed Raph's bag in his hand, "You're leaving?" Leo demanded as Raph panted hard to calm his pounding heart.

"Where did you….?"

"I thought you said you cared," Leo quickly interrupted, "I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me."

"Leo, my captain called and….."

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Raphael!" Leo shouted. He stood to the side and angrily crossed his arms, "Just go, get outta here, I don't want anything more to do with you!"

Raph looked at Leo in dismay, "But Leo, I was thinking I'd try ta come back." He told him.

Leo turned and looked intently into his eyes, "No you weren't." With that, Leo turned and walked out of the room.

Raph stood with his back to the door, feeling confused and dumbfounded; he turned and walked out the room and headed downstairs but was surprised to see Leo was once again nowhere to be found but he saw Splinter standing behind the counter watching him walk down the stairs with his suitcase in hand.

"You are leaving Raphael?" He asked.

"I am but I really want ta speak with Leo before I leave." Raph told him, "We were, um, together last night and I want him ta know I really do care about him and I never meant ta hurt him."

Splinter lowered his eyes and shook his head, "Please, come with me Raphael, there is something I must show you." He said and led the red clad turtle outside, "Two years ago, Leonardo was in love," Splinter began as they walked out of the house, "He and his lover, Usagi, wanted to get married but I was against it. Usagi was going back to Japan and he would take Leonardo with him and I could not...I did not want that to happen, so I called Immigrations and had them arrest Usagi for being in the United States illegally, and within a week they had him on a plane back to Japan," Splinter took a deep shuddering breath, "But he never made it."

"Leo told me," Raph said as they entered the graveyard, "But they said the plane was never found."

"It was not," Splinter said, "And that was something Leonardo could not handle, and when he found out it was I who sent Usagi away Leonardo decided his life was not worth living so…." Splinter pointed to the headstone and Raph's eyes went wide with fear upon seeing Leo's name.

"That's not possible," Raph said as he began to back away, "We were together last night; he was warm and….and…"

"He has not found peace," Splinter told him, "He still looks for someone to love and...he continues to remind me of that," He looked at Raph sternly, "Leave Raphael and do not return."

Feeling sick to his stomach, Raph turned and quickly ran out of the graveyard, he had just started to run toward the street when a loud yell sounded behind him. He turned and watched Leo suddenly appear, grab Splinter and throw him across the yard. His eyes filled with anger, Leo turned to Raph and began to walk toward him; "You said you cared!" Leo screamed, "You made love to me and it was all a lie!"

"No Leo, Please!" Raph yelled, stumbling backward. Raph heard the sound of a car coming down the road and recognized it to be Casey. He quickly flagged him down and jumped into the passenger seat. "Book out of here Casey!" Raph yelled looking back at the motel.

"Raph what's wrong?" Casey yelled as Raph frantically got himself in the car.

Before Raph could respond, he looked forward and let out a scream, grabbing the steering wheel and causing the car to swerve to avoid hitting Leo who was now standing in the middle of the road.

"RAPH!" Casey yelled out as the car began to lose control, "Raph stop!"

"NO, no, no!" Raph yelled out as the car headed straight for a tree. He closed his eyes and let out a loud scream.

"Raph wake up!" Raph opened his eyes and looked up at Casey who was looking down at him with fear in his eyes. "Are you okay?" Casey demanded, "I've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes."

Raph sat up and looked around. They were still on the train and it was beginning to slow down. "Casey?" Raph ran a hand over his sweaty face, "Where are we?"

"Glen Falls," Casey answered, "We're just pulling inta the station now," he grabbed their bags from the overhead storage area, "What was going on in that nightmare of yours Raph?" Casey asked as he handed Raph his bag, "Sounded like you were being murdered."

"Let's get out of here and I'll tell you all about it."

They made their way to the checkout counter and Raph grabbed Casey's arm upon seeing a pretty red-haired girl standing behind the counter, smiling intently at Casey.

"What?" Casey asked as he smiled back, "She doesn't look scary to me."

"April O'Neil," Raph said as they walked closer.

"Do I know you?" April asked.

"Nah, he just read your name tag." Casey responded, pointing to the gold tag on her yellow jacket that was currently covered up by her lapel.

"I couldn't have seen…." Raph started but was quickly silenced by Casey with a swift kick to the ankle.

They got through check out and quickly rented the car, over dinner Raph told Casey about his nightmare. "Sounds heavy," Casey responded as they got into the car and started toward the motel where Raph would be staying.

"Listen Case," Raph started feeling nervous, "I don't think it's a good idea for us ta be here, we should just head back ta the city."

"Look Raph, it was just a nightmare," Casey assured, "And we're here for a week so forget about it and let's just try ta enjoy ourselves," He turned onto the street and smiled at him, "Okay?"

"Not okay Casey," Raph stated, "I've seen all this, it was in my dream," he looked ahead and saw the two story grey house with a wrap-around farmer's porch looming in the distance, "And that's the house I saw in my dream too!"

"Calm down Raph," Casey said, "Look, we poured over a dozen brochures and I'm sure this house was in one of them." He pulled up to the curb, "Besides, didn't ya say there was a graveyard too, I don't see one." He handed Raph his bag, "I'll pick ya up tomorrow at five and we'll go have some fun, okay."

His bag in hand, Raph slowly got himself out of the car and stared nervously at house, "Yeah, sure Case," He answered slowly as he started to walk forward. Casey drove off and Raph slowly walked toward the steps, finding each step harder than the last. He finally got to the top step and reached out to open the door.

But the door opened before he could take the knob and Raph jumped back when a tall blue clad turtle opened the door and smiled at him, "Hi I'm Leonardo," He said as he stood back and waved Raph in, "You must be our new house guest, welcome to the Mutant Motel, won't you come in."

~End~

Another long one shot but I hope all who read enjoyed it, Please RR.


	5. Chapter 5 Nothing to Fear Michelangelo

Nothing to Fear Michelangelo

This story is based on the cartoon from 1987, enjoy and please R&R

xxxxxxx

"You're going down Donatello!" Leonardo shouted as he hit the small ping pong ball hard and shot it toward his brother.

"Ha! In your face Leonardo," Donatello shouted back as he hit the ball back at Leonardo.

"I'm the champion of the lair, no one defeats me!" Leonardo yelled as he easily hit the ball back at his purple banded brother.

"Prepare to eat your words!" Donatello stated as he attempted to keep the small white ball in play.

Leonardo flicked his wrist as the ball came back at him and hit the ball slightly over Donatello's head, the purple genius quickly backed away from the table in an attempt to hit the ball. He fell back but managed to hit the ball and sail it back to his brother. Leonardo barely moved as he once again managed to hit the ball back to Donatello who barely got up in time to hit it back to him. But as he did, he once again lost his balance as the ball came back at him; he leaned to the left to catch it then to the right as Leonardo continued to hit the ball back at him with ease.

"Time to end this!" Leonardo yelled as the ball came back at him. He backed away from the ping pong table and hit the ball hard enough to send the ball flying over Donatello's head.

Determined not to lose, Donatello ran backward, but with his eyes on the ball he failed to see Michelangelo walking past them with his eyes glued to his current comic book. The two turtles collided but Donatello managed to jump up and hit the ball sending it back to Leonardo.

"Sorry Michelangelo," Donatello said as he ran back to the ping pong table, "But it's my turn."

"Ow!" Michelangelo yelled out as he attempted to get up, "Donatello, my leg!"

But the purple genius did not hear him as he ran back to the game trying to catch the ball after Leonardo once again managed to hit the ball back. Donatello jumped up in his attempt in trying to hit the ball but he missed and ended up landing on the ping pong table causing it to collapse. He looked up into the smug face of his blue banded brother.

"I win," Leonardo said as he helped Donatello stand up.

"Lucky shot," Donatello responded as he brushed himself off.

A sudden yell from behind had the two turtles looking over to see Michelangelo still on the floor and holding onto his right leg.

"Michelangelo?" The two turtles quickly walked over to him, "What's the matter?"

"When you landed on me," Michelangelo began with tears in his eyes, "I think you broke my leg!" he attempted to stand, "Ow! I can't move!" Donatello gently moved his hands over Michelangelo's leg and began to inspect it, "Give it to me straight Doc," Michelangelo begged with his hands over his eyes, "Will I ever skateboard again?"

Both Donatello and Leonardo rolled their eyes at him, "You're find Michelangelo," Donatello told him, "Just a slight bruise."

The orange banded turtle looked up at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Michelangelo," Donatello responded, "Go to the kitchen, put some ice on it and then get some sleep," He advised, "It'll be good in no time."

While Leonardo and Donatello went back to the ping pong table, Michelangelo slowly got off the floor and made his way toward the kitchen, "I'm fine," He muttered to himself, "Donatello says my leg is fine so there's nothing to worry about." He limped over to the refrigerator and opened the ice box, "I'll go back to my room and lay down, that should help my leg heal."

While Michelangelo was limping his way back to his room, Leonardo and Donatello were looking over the remains of the ping pong table, "Master Splinter's going to be so upset," Leonardo said as he picked up one of the legs, "Do you think you can fix it?"

Donatello shook his head, "I'm not sure," He moved some of the broken pieces, "And It's not just that one leg," He was saying as Michelangelo walked past, "I think the other leg is busted too," Michelangelo stopped and grabbed his legs as he heard Donatello speak, "But maybe with some glue and nails, we could fix it and he doesn't have to know."

Michelangelo grabbed his legs and gasped upon hearing what his brothers were saying.

"But we _should_ tell him Donatello," Leonardo was saying, "After all, those legs belong to him and he'll want a say in how they're taken care of."

"We can fix them while he sleeps," Donatello continued, "And they'll be good as new, he'll never have to know."

'What the….?' As he held onto his legs, Mikey backed away from where his brothers were and began to run painfully toward the exit to the lair.

Along the way, Raphael was just coming out of the living room when the orange banded turtle banged into him and the two fell to the floor, Raphael sat up and leaned over his younger brother in concern.

"Michelangelo?" The orange banded turtle slowly opened his eyes, "Michelangelo?"

The youngest turtle looked up to see Leonardo and Donatello hovering over him with several tools in their hands, "Time to get those legs taken care of," Donatello said with an evil grin plastering his face.

"No, bros wait!" Michelangelo yelled as he attempted to sit up but then realized he was being held down by straps, "I don't need my legs worked on!"

"Now don't worry Michelangelo," Donatello told him as he prepped a needle, "You'll be asleep so you won't feel a thing."

"There's nothing to be afraid of Michelangelo," Leonardo attempted to reassure him before looking toward Donatello, "Perhaps we should use an electric saw," Leonardo mused as he held up a roaring saw and started bringing it upon Michelangelo's leg, "This will be so much quicker."

Michelangelo gasped and continued to struggle in his bindings, "No dudes, stop!" He pleaded.

"You work on the right leg and I'll work on his left!" Donatello laughed and held up glue, nails and a hammer, "then afterward, we'll work on his arms!"

"We can give him a whole new look!" Leonardo laughed excitedly, "We can create an entire new Michelangelo."

"I love experimenting!" Donatello yelled out, "Maybe even give him a new brain!"

"NOOOOOO!" Michelangelo screamed and closed his eyes tight as his brothers laughed loudly in his ears.

"Michelangelo?" The orange banded turtle opened his eyes to see Raphael looking down at him.

"Are you alright?" Raphael stood and helped him up, "What's the crisis of the day?"

"I hurt my leg after Donatello banged into me and now Leonardo and Donatello want to fix it with glue and nails!" Raphael looked at Michelangelo dumbfounded as the orange banded turtle began to sob.

"Have you been eating raw pizza dough again?" He demanded, "Why would they want to fix your leg?" he gave it a quick once over, "Especially since there appears to be nothing wrong with it?"

"Donatello said my leg was just bruised but now I heard him tell Leonardo that both my legs were busted and they were going to fix them when I fell asleep!" He said excitedly, "I gotta get outta here dude!"

"Now wait just a minute Michelangelo," Raphael took hold of his shell as he attempted to turn and run, "First of all, our brothers would never want to just work on us without our knowledge and second of all, if Donatello did work on us it would be because he has to, not because he wants to."

Michelangelo took a breath and nodded as he contemplated what Raphael had said, "I supposed you're right Raphael," he told him, "I guess I'm just being silly," He sighed in relief and started toward his room, "I'm going to lay down and put some ice on my leg," he gave a light chuckle, "Now that I know there's nothing to be afraid of, I can sleep peacefully."

"Sounds good bro," Raphael said as he started to follow him to go to his own room.

Raphael closed his eyes and yawned loudly, as he did he banged into Michelangelo's shell as the orange turtle had stopped upon seeing his other two brothers walking toward him with several tools in their hands.

"You are going to go to bed now, right Michelangelo?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah," Leonardo chimed in, "After all, we want you as good as new when you wake up."

Michelangelo turned to Raphael with a panic look, "See!" He yelled out and started running toward the exit again, "They're mad I tell you, absolutely mad!"

The three turtles looked at each other in bewilderment as Master Splinter made his way over to them, "What is the matter with Michelangelo?" He asked as Leonardo and Donatello attempted to hide their tools, "He just ran past me as though the devil himself was chasing him."

While Leonardo and Donatello shrugged innocently, Raphael couldn't help but laugh, "Don't know sensei," He answered, "Perhaps Michelangelo needs an operation," He started toward his room again, "I think he could do with a new backbone."

~End~

Okay, so I had a couple more stories in my head and had to get them down, one more to go and these stories will be done, unless I can come up with some more. I hate it when my muse won't leave me alone. Please R&R, always looking forward to what everyone thinks but please be kind. Peace :)


	6. Chapter 6 The Haunted House

Happy Thanksgiving everyone, this will be my last story, (which is based on the current movie turtles), in this book as all these one-shots are much longer than I expected. Hope all who read enjoyed and please RR.

The Haunted House

The large green and yellow garbage truck rolled along in the dark of the night on a path leading up to a large run down two story grey house. The driver, a very large humanoid turtle with a purple bandana and goggles on his head parked the truck a few feet from the house. "Okay Mikey," He said turning to the orange banded turtle sitting behind him, "We're here," He pushed his goggles further up the bridge of his nose, "Now tell us why."

"Oh dudes, this is going to be so awesome!" Mikey said, bouncing excitedly in his seat, "According to April, this house is supposed to be the most haunted home in New York!"

"So?" The blue banded turtle sitting in the front seat looked at him stoically, "Why should we find this awesome?"

Mikey slid the side door open and started to climb out of the vehicle, "Because Casey Jones has challenged us to a dare!"

"What!?" The red banded turtle sitting next to him grabbed his bandana and pulled him back in, "Ya wanna go into further detail Mikey," He demanded as Mikey rubbed his head, "What kind of dare?"

Mikey chuckled nervously, "Well, ya see bros, since it's Halloween, April is doing a piece on haunted houses in America and she was telling me that this house use to be surrounded by a town that mysteriously disappeared." He looked from one brother to another excitedly as he explained, "Legend has it that the people who built the town settled here because gold had been discovered. Then, after a year, the town started to disappear, every building suddenly vanished but this house, owned by a very rich family still stands and no one, absolutely no one knows what happened to the town, many people have attempted to find out but they go into the house and leave within minutes freaked out of their minds." He smiled smugly, "So now we're going to check this house out and prove to Jones that we ain't scared of nothing."

Leo, Donnie and Raph looked at Mikey tiredly, "You mean to tell us that you had us drive all the way up here because Jones dared you to go into this house that's supposedly haunted?" Donnie shook his head, "Mikey, surely you don't believe in ghost, do you?" He turned back to the house, "There could be dozens of reason this house is here and a town isn't," He shrugged, "It might be because the town was burned down due to some kind of disease outbreak, or maybe that was made up by the people who built the house, or maybe…."

Mikey quickly interrupted, "Does it matter?" He asked, "Jones dared us and you don't turn down a dare," He looked at them desperately, "Besides, we only have to be in there for one hour."

"We?" Leo looked from one brother to the other, "I don't recall accepting any dares, did either of you accept a dare?"

"No, can't say I did," Donnie agreed "But I would check it out for science," He shrugged, "After all, there's always some logical reason for a house haunting."

"Well, maybe I didn't accept a dare but I don't back down from a challenge." Raph cracked his knuckles.

"That's if we can get in." Leo interjected.

"It's a run-down rickety old house," Mikey pointed out, "There's probably dozens of ways we can get in, after all, others have."

Donnie and Leo looked at each other then back at the other two, "Fine," Leo said with an exasperated voice, "But we only stay for one hour." He looked to Donnie, "But I don't want to go in there blind so Don, what info can you find on this house?"

Donnie turned to the computer built into the console, "Well, according to the internet, most of what Mikey says is correct, about the turn of the century; a group of pioneers were looking to settle in the area but found a tribe of American Indians living here and because of 'Gold Fever' the leader of the group decided to claim the land for themselves and in the middle of the night, slaughtered the Indians while they slept," Donnie looked at his brothers, "Pretty gruesome but typical back then."

"So what about the house itself?" Leo asked.

Donnie shrugged, "Typical house for a Victorian style, a basement, a middle floor, an upper floor and an attic."

"Okay then, we go in and each of us take a floor and…."

"Whoa Leo," Mikey held up his hands and shook his head vigorously, "According to every scary movie ever made, you never ever split up!"

Leo sighed in annoyance, "Okay, fine, Raph, you and Donnie check the upper floor and the attic, Mikey, you and I will check the basement and the lower level," He looked at his youngest brother intently, "Will that work for you?"

Mikey slid open the door and hopped out, "Sure will brah," he said happily as the others followed him up the path to the front door, "Maybe this adventure will inspire a Halloween Hip Hop Album."

"Oh Mikey," The others groaned.

As they walked toward the house, Raph looked at Mikey curiously, "One question Mikey," He demanded, "Why did Jones dare ya to go into a haunted house to begin with?" He asked, "After all, he's an adult, a cop and he knows about trespassing laws so what, exactly, were you two discussing that he would give ya a dare like this?"

Mikey fiddled with one of his necklaces nervously, "Well, when April started telling us about all these haunted houses and what some people have gone through, I told her that after dealing with that Kraang alien, nothing scares us and we would be able to walk through a haunted house like walking through the sewers."

"So you were bragging?" Leo commented.

Mikey shrugged as his brothers turned and growled at him. Finally, Raph threw up his hands, "Let's just do this."

They walked up to the front door and Leo jiggled the handle, instantly the door opened slowly with a very loud creaking sound.

"Looks like we're expected," Donnie muttered as the door opened all the way.

The four looked at each other and started to walk inside, "Last chance guys," Leo said as Donnie turned on his flashlight, "It's eleven o'clock on the eve of Halloween, we could go home and watch scary movies instead."

The boys found themselves in a large entryway with a winding staircase to the side of them. To their left and right were double pocket doors and behind the staircase was a swinging door.

"You're not scared," Raph sneered at him, "Are ya Leo?"

"Just got a bad feeling," Leo turned to Raph, "Don't you?"

Raph shrugged and patted his Sais, "Come on Donnie," He said as he started up the staircase, "Let's check this place out."

Donnie adjusted his Bo and started walking behind Raph up the staircase, "Good luck guys," he called back.

Leo and Mikey watched them slowly walk up the stairs until they turned the corner and were out of sight. "Okay Mikey," Leo looked at the youngest turtle, "You accepted the dare," He stood to the side, "You lead the way."

Mikey took a breath and walked past his brother, "I think I'll look for the kitchen first." He told him as they started walking behind the staircase. They walked past the swinging door and found themselves in a small room with a wooden table; on top were a few dishes, some still with food while others only had residues of food.

Leo walked to the table and gently placed his hand on the top of what appeared to be potatoes, "Still warm," He muttered. He looked over at Mikey who was staring at the table in a sort of trance, "Mikey?"

"It doesn't make sense Leo," He said as he walked past him and over to a hearth where a black cauldron hung. He placed his hand on the large pot and quickly removed it, "It's still hot, as though the people had just finished cooking," He looked at Leo, "There were people here Leo," He insisted, "Men, women and children were here in this house, possibly a whole town surrounded this home at one time and now," he waved his hands around, ""Where did they all go?"

Leo shrugged helplessly, "Maybe there's a clue somewhere in the house," He looked past Mikey and saw a door, "Let's see what's behind that door."

Mikey turned and opened it, before him was a wooden staircase leading downward, "The cellar," He muttered.

Leo noted the shaking in his brother's voice and walked in front of him, "Let's check it out."

Leo peered into the darkness of the cellar, playing his flashlight around. Immediately he noticed the long rickety staircase that seemed to go on forever as it wound its way down into the cellar.

"One miss step and someone could break their necks falling down these stairs," Leo commented as they began to descend into the basement.

"Or if they fall over the railing," Mikey muttered as he gently moved the old wooden rail, feeling as though it could break off way too easily.

The two made their way downstairs and instantly the smell of musty air hit their nostrils as they carefully stepped on the wooden planks. Leo shone his light around, the basement floor was covered in dirt and cobwebs littered the wall. "Looks like no one has been here in centuries," Mikey commented.

"It is an abandoned eighteenth century house Mikey," Leo said as he continued to play his light around the cellar, "But look at all the tools and tool benches down here," He walked over and picked one up, "Some of these look almost new but some look completely rusted," Leo put the tool back down and shook his head, "Just doesn't make sense."

Mikey walked over to one wall where writing could be seen, "Hey Leo, take a look at this."

Leo quickly walked over and the two gently brushed off the dust, "It says 'on this day of the white man's calendar, October 28, 1865, several of my people were murdered by the white men of the town, slaughtered by them for the purpose of wanting our land for gold. Tomorrow, the rest of us will join our people and the last of my kind will no longer walk this earth. So we have called upon The Great Spirit to bring a curse down upon this town and all the white folk who live there. Only this house will be spared so all who come upon it will know of the white man's evil."

Leo and Mikey looked at each other, "That explains some things," Leo muttered.

"Do you think they used this basement like a dungeon and kept the Indians down here?" Mikey asked.

Leo played his light up and down the wall, noticing hooks on the wall at the top and bottom, "Possibly." He replied. He started to shake lightly, "Come on, let's go back upstairs."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Raph and Donnie had made their way upstairs and looked from one side of the hallway to the other noting several doors on each side and one door at the very end on the right side, "That door could be the way to the attic," Donnie said as he started walking toward it. Raph followed and Donnie carefully opened the door. As the door opened, the turtles felt a sudden cold wind blow at them.

"Well, that felt weird," Raph muttered as their eyes followed a flight of old wooden stairs leading upward to a small dismal room.

"Shall we," Donnie looked at Raph expectantly.

They climbed the stairs taking great care as the wooden steps were rotted with age. At the top, Donnie played his light around and both turtles gasped upon seeing several boxes filled with Native American relics.

"Amazing," Donnie quickly ran over to one and began to rummage through.

"Donnie, I don't think you should be doing that," Raph said nervously as he played his own light around the room, "Ya never know what might be in there, like a spider or snake or something."

"This room has been closed up for years and it's freezing up here, no bug, arachnid or snake of any kind would have survived." He pulled out the tip of an arrow head, "This has got to be hundreds of years old."

He started to put the tip into his bag but Raph stopped him, "Don't," The red banded turtle ordered as a strange feeling came over him.

"But Raph, I can take this home and analyze it…."

"No Donnie," Raph said as he started back to the stairs, "It's not ours to take," He looked around the attic fearfully, "It belongs to the house."

Donnie looked at Raph in wonder, contemplating what his brother had said, after a moment he placed the tip back in the box, "Okay Raph," He muttered as he pushed the box away, "You're right, it's not ours." He stood and followed Raph back downstairs.

"Ya wanna split up?" Raph asked as they stood in the hall looking from one door to the other.

"Sure," Donnie responded, "After all, if something happens we'll be close enough that we should be able to hear each other."

Raph nodded and proceeded to walk to the other end of the hallway while Donnie opened the door to his right. The doors opened easily enough and from across the hallway, the two turtles looked at each other. They nodded determinedly and walked into their perspective rooms.

Raph played his light around the room; it was large with dark furniture along dark red walls. A desk sat across from a large bed and in the corner was a large standing mirror. He walked over to the desk and frowned upon seeing a book and inkwell sitting on the desk. The book was open and Raph could see drawings of what looked like maps of the nearby mines. "Humans," Raph scoffed as he continued to look through the room. He peered in the closet and saw old fashioned men's clothing. He then walked over to the window and looked out into the night. The moon was full and cast a sickly glow over the fields situated behind the house. A light wind blew moving the grass and causing shadows to appear. A feeling of sadness came over him and Raph forced himself to move away from the window. Seeing nothing more of interest, he left the room and walked into the next one.

Meanwhile, Donnie had made his way into a smaller room; the walls, once white but had yellowed over time. In the corner was a book case with books and figurines. Donnie walked over and picked up an old fashioned wooden soldier, "This room must have belonged to a small boy," He muttered. He placed the figure back on the shelf and started to turn when a small wooden duck rolled out from under the bed and bumped into his foot. It quacked as it hit and Donnie bent down to pick it up but he was unable to wind it back up because it had no key. His hand shaking, the turtle placed the toy back on the floor and quickly left the room. Taking a deep breath, Donnie made his way into the next one and noted it looked similar to the first one with one big difference, there was a young child standing by the window staring at him.

Raph walked into the next room and stood at the entrance, it looked much like the last one only more feminine so Raph did a quick survey and, deciding it was not necessary to go through the furniture; he turned to leave but when he attempted to open the door, the door would not budge. Using all his strength, he pulled hard, twisting and turning the knob but the door refused to move. He banged on the door, hit it a several times with his fist and the butt of his Sais but the door was like steel and would not open, "Donnie!" He cried out but there was no response from the purple banded turtle.

Donnie stared at the young child looking at him, "Are you okay?" He asked as he cautiously walked closer to the small boy, "What are you doing here?"

The boy was small with dark hair and very pale skin, he was dressed in a long white nightgown and his eyes seem to sink into his eye sockets as he looked at Donnie with a strange forlorn expression, "I'm lost," He told him, "I can't find my way home."

"Would you like me to help you?" Donnie said as he came up to him. The boy moved away slightly, "There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm just like you only I'm a turtle," he pointed to the door, "And my brothers are here, we can help you get home."

But the boy only shook his head, "But that's not what I want." He told him.

Donnie looked at him curiously and he suddenly felt the need to back away from the boy, "Well, what do you want?" He asked nervously, his hand instinctively going toward his Bo.

The boy suddenly smiled at him and Donnie noticed his teeth were much larger than the child's mouth, "_**Your soul**_!" He cried out and Donnie watched in mounting fear as the boy suddenly walked toward him, growing taller by the moment with his hands outstretched and ready to grab him.

Donnie let out a loud yell and unsheathed his staff, he swung his weapon at the strange creature but it only went right through it. Realizing his weapon was not working against whatever this thing was, he ran toward the door and attempted to open it only to find the door would not budge, "**RAPH**!" Donnie screamed, he looked back and saw the now strange creature coming closer to him. "**_RAPH!_**" Donnie pulled on the door hard and finally managed to get it open. He ran out, slamming the door behind him. He looked around the hall, panting hard. A loud banging sound from a room down the hall caught his attention and pulled him away from the room he had just left. "There is a logical explanation," He told himself as he carefully walked toward the other door, "There's got to be."

"Donnie!" Raph's voice called to him from the other side.

"Raph!" Donnie swallowed hard and looked back at the room he had just come out of before looking back to the room Raph was now in, he knocked on the door, "What's wrong?"

"I can't get the door open, it must be locked or something, can you find something to open it with?"

Donnie tried the knob and the door opened easily, "It wasn't locked," He told him, "And do you mean to tell me that with those biceps of yours, you couldn't get this opened?"

Raph looked at him indignantly, "No I couldn't get it opened!" He almost yelled, "Don't you think I tried!"

Donnie backed slightly away from him and shook hard, Raph noted his brother's frightened look and calmed down, "What?" he asked, "Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure," Donnie responded, "I just know we need to find the others and get out of here," He quickly walked back to the stairs and Raph followed behind him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Leo and Mikey had made their way back into the foyer, "Look, how bout you check this room," Leo pointed to the room on the right side of the staircase, "And I'll check that room."

"But Leo," Mikey attempted to protest but Leo stopped him, "I'll only be across the hall, if something happens, just yell and I'll come running."

"Okay," Mikey watched Leo walk to the opposite side of the foyer, the older turtle looked back at him and gave him a thumb's up. Mikey nodded and slid the pocket doors opened. He stepped into a large room with a huge chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, at the far end was a large red brick fire place and several chairs were placed on both sides of the room, "This must be the living room," Mikey mused as he made his way along the darkened room, playing his flashlight as he walked. He made his way to the fireplace and looked up at a portrait of a man with white hair and dark narrowed eyes, He was dressed in dark blue pioneer clothing and a permanent scowl seemed to give his features an almost hateful look.

As Mikey stared up at the painting, the sound of giggling could be heard and Mikey quickly turned to see two small kids standing behind him, "Whoa," He yelped, stumbling backward. The kids laughed as Mikey fell back on his shell. The children, he noted, seemed to be dressed in long white nightgowns, one had long dark hair and the other had dark short hair, both had very pale skin and their eyes seemed dark and hallow.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked them.

But the children did not respond, instead, the one with short hair, a boy Mikey decided, held up a crystal on a string and began to play it around. A strange light shone out from the crystal and Mikey found himself mesmerized by it.

"Pretty lights," He muttered as the child continued to twirl the crystal in front of him, "Lots of pretty lights."

While Mikey was occupied in one room, Leo had made his way into the other, keeping himself close to the doors in case he need to get back to Mikey, "I can check out the room from here," He decided as he played his flashlight around. It was a large room with a baby grand piano at the other end and on the walls were several portraits of both men and women dressed in clothes of the Victorian era. Two large windows to his left gave a clear view of the field just beyond the house and several statues and candelabras completed the décor.

Leo moved himself slightly away from the door and began to walk over toward the nearest statue, as he played his flashlight over the large marble sculpture; a slight movement from behind the stature caught his attention.

"Whose there?" He demanded.

"Leonardo," An angry voice called to him.

Leo looked around the statue and gasped upon seeing Splinter coming out from behind it, "Sensei?" Leo shook his head in disbelief, "How are you….Why are you here?"

"You have failed me Leonardo!" Leo watched Splinter walk toward him with his tail swishing angrily, "Your brothers are dead and it is all your fault!" Leo yelped as his father's tail slapped him across the face.

"No Sensei, what are you saying?" He looked around the room, stunned to suddenly see several people dressed in Victorian clothes and masks dancing around him as music that seemed to fill the room played loudly. "My brothers, they're…."

"You are the leader, you have brought them here, it is because of you they have encountered evil in this house, and it is because of you they are now DEAD!"

Leo covered his eyes tightly as Splinter's voice and the music rang loudly in his ears, "They are dead and you have disappointed me Leonardo," Splinter screamed over the music, "Do not bother to come home, I want nothing to do with the one who murdered my sons!"

Leo shook his head trying desperately to block out the noise, "No, it's not true, why are you saying this?" Leo placed his hands over his head, "It's not true! It's not true!" He chanted, "Why would tell me these things, why?" Leo suddenly stopped ranting, opened his eyes and looked around, "Wait a minute," he looked down at the rat as the music stopped and the people around him suddenly stopped dancing and stared at him with hallow eyes. "My sensei would never say these things to me," He muttered, "You," He pointed to Splinter, "You are nothing but some sort of hallucination," He looked at the strange people all around him, "All of you are nothing more than figments of my imagination."

"No turtle," A voice from behind him startled him and he whirled around and found himself face to face with a very tall Indian warrior, "These people, these visions are not what you call hallucinations" His voice was very deep and controlled but there was something ghostly about it, "These souls you see around you are trapped here and will be for all time."

"Who are you?" Leo asked, his voice a small whisper.

"A warrior brave slaughtered by the white men of the town that once thrived here," He pointed to Leo, "And you and your brothers are trespassing on this sacred ground, but you will be spared if you leave this house and never return."

Leo watched as the Indian brave and the rest of the ghostly apparitions began to disappear. He took a deep breath and quickly ran toward the door, "Got to find the others."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey continued to watch the crystal dance in front of him, "Come with us Mikey," The young girl said as the two children began to walk toward the door. Mikey laughed and started walking with them, "Pretty lights," He continued to say over and over again as he made his way out of the room and back toward the kitchen.

Leo ran out of the room and looked toward the stairs as Raph and Donnie came running down, "We need to get out of here!" The three of them chorused as they ran over to each other.

"Something happened to you?" Leo asked as he searched his brother's faces and noticed their pale looks.

"Some strange encounter with a…."

"Not the time Donnie," Raph quickly said, "Let's get out of here first then we'll talk," He looked around, "Where's Mikey?"

"In here," Leo pointed to the door behind them, the three ran in and looked around but there was no sign of the smaller turtle.

"I thought you said he was in here?" Raph yelled.

"This is where he was supposed to be," Leo shot back then looked at Donnie, "Can you get a fix on him Don?"

Donnie pulled up his tracker and quickly found Mikey's location, "Ten feet to our right," He said as they raced out of the room.

"The kitchen," Leo whispered as they raced to the door.

Mikey walked into the kitchen still following the children and staring intently at the crystal, "Pretty lights," Mikey continued to say as he walked toward the door to the cellar. The door opened and Mikey unknowingly past through and began walking down the stairs. The children smiled at him, playing the crystal and keeping him from seeing the now swirling black abyss at the bottom of the stairs.

"MIKEY!" Raph screamed as he reached out and grabbed his brother's shell just as he was about to step off the stairs.

Mikey snapped out of his trance and just about lost his footing making him fall slightly and look down into a hole of nothingness. But Raph managed to pull him back and the four turtles quickly raced out of the house and toward their vehicle.

"Oh wow bros, what was that all about?" Mikey exclaimed as Donnie quickly got the garbage truck in gear.

"I'm not sure Mikey," Donnie responded, "But it seems as though we've all experienced some sort of strange phenomena based on the supernatural history of the house."

"And now it's time to leave this place," Leo finished, "I have a feeling we all have a lot to talk about when we get home."

"Well, on the upside, we did spend about an hour in there." Mikey said proudly.

Leo nodded and looked in the side view mirror, "Whoa Donnie, stop the truck!" He yelled, sticking his head out the window.

Donnie did and Leo jumped out of the truck followed by his brothers, each of them staring in shock at the now empty field in the darkness.

"The house," Raph whispered in shock, "It's gone."

"I think it's time to we got home." Donnie said as the four turtles got back into the truck.

"Hey bros," Mikey took his seat behind Leo and smiled brightly, "Happy Halloween."

"Shut up Mikey!" The others yelled as Donnie quickly got the truck back in gear and drove toward the highway.

~END~

Let me know what you think, more stories to eventually come soon, peace :)


End file.
